This Title is so Lame, Its Funny
by Vannie.2010
Summary: Inui & Yanagi have created a juice like no other. Different stories of everyone. Each different player reacts differently. All Inui & Yanagi are doing is scribbling in their notebooks, collecting data. Crazy. Strange. Plain weird. OOC.
1. The New Juice

**Hi Everyone**. It's a New Year! :D  
This story will be a LONG one, but with different short stories.  
These short stories will have small story line connections here and there. Other than that you can skip between chapters on who you want to read.

**MyPrinceOishi08, I, will be working together with Smiley025 on this story**.  
Our goal is to write as many as we can from every team and non-team. With different kinds of genres, but mostly random humor. We'll try, try to keep the characters in character, but expect mostly OOC.

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Prince of Tennis throughout this story**.  
Thank you. **Enjoy**. ^^

* * *

"Its complete." grinned Inui. He held up his pitcher in the air. "For now, I'll call it 'Test B'."

"There was a 'Test A'?" Yanagi looked at Inui curiously.

"Hai…ahem…" Inui pushed up the brims of his square glasses. "…but someone got a hold of it and poured it down the drain before I got to test it."

"I wonder why." Yanagi stated as he stared at the weird colors in the pitcher. "There's a 99.99% chance that this one is going down the drain as well."

Inui frowned. "How do I increase the .01%?"

"Hmm…" Yanagi thought it over. He had calculated some mad equations in his head. "Sadaharu. Give me that substance over there." Inui handed the substance to Yanagi. Yanagi took it and tilted it slightly that only a single drop came out of it. The single drop dropped in Inui's juice. Instantly the juice reacted. Inui's juice turned completely clear like water with a single glint.

"There." smiled Yanagi. "Now your chances have increased to 100%."

Inui smirked evilly, "Thanks Renji."

"Lets go test it out." Yanagi suggested. Inui nodded. He grabbed his notebook, while Yanagi held the pitcher in his hands. Both left towards the door, ready to test the new Inui juice. Crazy. Strange. Just plain weird. Everything out of the ordinary was about to happen.

Inui stopped dead in his tracks. "Renji. Who will be our first test subject?"

Yanagi smiled. "We will leave that to the readers." Inui nodded. The two of them leave the room…not knowing that something or someone was watching them. In the far dark corner two little eyes watched the whole scene.

* * *

**Please Review**.  
**Questions, concerns, complaints, or flames are always accepted**.

**Thank you**.  
MyPrinceOishi08 & Smiley025


	2. Echizen Ryoma

**Seigaku**. **Ryoma Echizen**.  
Requested by: Kyoko kitty-chan

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Prince of Tennis**.  
Expect OOC. **Enjoy**.

* * *

"Who do you want to test this juice on?" Yanagi asked Inui.

"Hmm…I think it's better if we start with Echizen Ryoma." Inui said while he looked in his data book.

"You know Sadaharu. There is a very low percent chance that Echizen is not going to drink that, like that." Yanagi explained. "We have to disguise it."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Does Echizen like a certain drink?" Yanagi asked with an evil smile.

Inui had a big smirk on his face. "Ponta."

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Over at the soda machine, Inui and Yanagi stood there in front of it…staring.

"Renji. There is a 95.99% chance that this soda machine took my dollar." Inui said. He had the hugest frown on his face.

"What's the other 4.01%?" Yanagi asked. He continued to stare at the machine. Yanagi already knew what Inui would say but he just wanted to throw the question out there.

"4.01% chance that the machine is processing…very slowly."

"Let me solve the problem." Yanagi said. He pushed Inui out of the way. Then with all the knowledge Yanagi had in his brain…he kicked the soda machine. Tons of Ponta sodas poured out the machine.

"Alright. We now have our cover up, lets go." Inui said. Inui grabbed only one random Ponta soda.

Before the two left the stack of Ponta sodas, Yanagi quickly grabbed one for himself. Nobody worry. Yanagi didn't steal it, he left a dollar behind.

Behind in the bushes, that someone or something, watched Yanagi grabbed himself a Grape Ponta.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Next Day. Morning Practice.  
Yanagi couldn't attend; he had to attend his own school.

"Echizen. Can you come over here?" Inui called out to Ryoma.

Ryoma had finished playing a match with Momoshiro when Inui called him. Ryoma went over to Inui. "Hai Inui-senpai?"

"Here." Inui held out the can of Ponta. With Inui and Yanagi brains together, who knows how they put the juice in there.

Ryoma stared at the can of Ponta. '_Should I take it? What if that nasty juice is in there?_'

Inui knew very well what Ryoma was thinking. "Don't worry Echizen. It's only a can of Ponta. None of my homemade juice is in it…only Ponta."

"Che." Ryoma lowered the brim of his hat. "Nande Inui-senpai?"

"Sometimes your senpai has to be nice once in while. This is once in a life time chance that I'm being this nice." Inui explained. Inui still held out the can Ponta to Ryoma.

Ryoma thought it over. _'It's only a can of regular Ponta, right? I guess there is nothing to worry about this time. What can go wrong with a can of Ponta?_' Ryoma made up his mind and decided to take the offer from Inui.

Taking the can, Ryoma opened the can and automatically started to drink it. After Ryoma finished his can, he saw Inui stood in front of him with his notebook and pencil in hand. At close range.

5 minutes passed. Ryoma stared at Inui. Inui stared at Ryoma, with his notebook and pencil in hand. "Hmm…I guess it didn't work." Inui said with a frown.

"Nani?! What did you do Inui-senpai?!" Ryoma exclaimed with wide eyes. '_I should've said no from the start_.'

That moment the ground began to shake violently.

"EARTHQUAKE!! Nya!" Eiji screamed as he pounced on to Oishi's back, as if it was the safest place for an earthquake.

"No. It's not strong enough for an earthquake…" Inui stated. He began to record this down in his notebook. "…more like a-"

"RYOMA!!! RYOMA!!!...RYOMA!!!"

In the far distance, stampedes of girls ran towards Ryoma. Ryoma knew Inui had done something to that Ponta. '_At least I'm safe inside the tennis court_.' Ryoma thought. He saw himself inside the closed fence.

"Quick! Someone lock the doors!" Tezuka ordered. For some random reason he didn't want a herd of girls inside the tennis court. Might mess up the ground or leave heel prints all over the place. For whatever it was, he didn't want one of them inside. He has his reasons. However, he didn't care what happens to Ryoma…but only the court itself.

"RYOMA!!! RYOMA!!!...RYOMA!!!" the girls screamed like crazy.

"ALL OF YOU…young ladies…STOP NOW! OR 20 LAPS!" Tezuka shouted his ordered, but the girls were so loud Tezuka couldn't be heard. The girls surrounded the entire tennis court, trapping the tennis regulars and team inside. Do we really need the team?

"QUICK! SOMEONE PICK-LOCK THE LOCK!" one girl shouted. Somehow all the other girls heard and understood her instead. Two or three girls started to pick-lock the tennis court doors.

Ryoma couldn't believe these girls were obsessed with him just now. Well of course he knew girls liked him, but this crazy? '_Got to think of something befo_-' -CLICK- Ryoma eyes widen big time. The girls had unlocked the doors.

With the only option Ryoma could think of was…climb the fence and stay up there. He did just that. The screaming obsessed girls stampeded into the courts, trampling the regulars and the rest of team. Still, do we really need the team?

"RYOMA!!! RYOMA!!!...RYOMA!!!" the girls cried their hearts out as they looked up to Ryoma…who was hanged on at the top of the fence. '_I'm going to kill Inui-senpai_.' Ryoma thought to himself as he hanged on. His life really did depend on it.

On the other hand…boy was Tezuka mad. "Everyone! End of practice! Get to class!" He ordered the others. '_Now the tennis court is ruined_.'

Everyone…well mainly the tennis team, left. They left Ryoma, helpless, at the top of the fence surrounded by girls. Inui chuckled the whole time as he wrote in his data book. "Ii Data."

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

The day was 'almost' a normal day. Except for Ryoma. He stayed on top of the fence the entire day. The Ryoma obsessed girls stayed around the fence. Some read books until he came down. Some listen to music until he came down. Some played with their nail until he came down. Then there were some that stared at him the whole time…until he came down. School went on…classes only half filled…with boys.

Sometime during class time.

Ryoma was bored. "I'm hungry. No, change that. I'm thirsty…I want a Ponta." Ryoma said talking to himself.

"Oh My Gosh! Ryoma is thirsty! He wants a Ponta! Hang on Ryoma! We'll get you a Ponta!" called out several girls. The ground started to shake as the herd of girls rush to go get Ryoma a Ponta.

'_This is my chance to get away…but I really want a Ponta…_' Ryoma thought. He thought and debated about it for a long time. Ryoma took forever with his thinking. Forever meant that the herd came back.

"HERE YOU GO RYOMA!!"

Ryoma eyes widen to see thousands and thousands of Ponta cans before him. It probably had to be the most Ryoma had ever seen in his life. '_It's a dream come true_.'

Ryoma wonder how he was going to get his hands on those Ponta cans without being grabbed by all the females. '_Hmm…Let me see if this would work_.' "Hey! Ryoma commands all of you to take a step back!" Ryoma demanded. Every single female smiled and took a step back.

"Ryoma wants all of you to act like little monkeys." Ryoma said randomly. The next thing,Ryoma couldn't believe it…all the girls started to act like little monkeys. A smirked appeared on Ryoma's face. '_Why didn't I do this a long time ago? I'm going to have so much fun with this_.'

Slowly, Ryoma climbed down the fence. "Mada Mada Dane." He said with a smirk on his face.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Afterschool.

The tennis regulars walked over to the tennis courts. When every single regular got to the courts, they all had big widened eyes, even Tezuka. They couldn't believe what they saw.

Harmony music was playing. Groups of chorus were standing to side singing. "Aaaaahhh" went the chorus. As the chorus was going on with their singing, the regular eyes went from the bottom to up high in the sky. Inui dropped his notebook.

There high in the sky was Ryoma. He was King. King of the castle…made out of Pontas. The Girls? Well, they were his workers. Ryoma smirked at Inui. "Inui-senpai. For once your juice did something good."

Inui took out his cell phone and called Yanagi immediately. "Renji. The juice did work…Ryoma became a chick magnet! However…he had gone mad with power!"

* * *

**Please Review**.  
**Questions, concerns, complaints, or flames are always accepted**.

**Thank you**.  
MyPrinceOishi08 & Smiley025


	3. Kirihara Akaya

**Rikkai Dai**. **Akaya Kirihara**.  
Requested by: eijikikumaru61, t0m03-cHAn, and those who wanted Rikkai from the bottom of their hearts.

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Prince of Tennis**.  
Expect OOC. **Enjoy**.

* * *

Early next morning. Inui went over to Yanagi's house.

"Sadaharu? What are you doing at my house this early?...and why are you wearing dark glasses?" Yanagi asked. He stared at Inui's glasses. Inui wasn't wearing his normal ones, but instead wore black ones. They look exactly like his square glasses only with dark lenses.

"I'm under cover. The regulars at my school were getting suspicious that I was behind Ryoma's incident." Inui said as he quickly walked in and closed the door. He peeked through the curtain windows, as if he was being followed.

"Sadaharu. Did those glasses really worked?" Yanagi couldn't help but to ask the question about his dark glasses. "I mean...they actually believed you were someone else?"

"Hai. They thought I was Bob and not Inui." Inui explained. Inui took one last look outside. "It was a good disguise."

Flashback.

"_Inui! Did one of your juices really do that to Ryoma, nya?" Eiji asked as he walked behind Inui._

_Inui turned around to face Eiji. "I'm not Inui, Eiji. I'm…" It took Inui a while to think up of a good name. "…uh…Bob."_

"_Oh. Gomen…Bob. I thought you were Inui. Never mind." Eiji said as he walked off. Inui smirked. Wearing his dark glasses really hid his identity well._

End of Flashback.

"Ok...are we still going to continue the experiment?" Yanagi asked. '_I can't believe Seigaku fell for those glasses_.'

Inui nodded. "Hai. We will continue on with the 'Test B', but not at Seigaku. I have to keep it on a down low for a while. So, I'm letting you continue on…you can start at Rikkai."

"Very well."

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Morning Practice at Rikkai.  
Inui would have gone to see what would have had happen next, but instead he stayed home to keep it on the down low. Since some people were looking for him.

'_Hmm…I think I should let Kirihara test 'Test B' today_.' Yanagi thought. He watched over towards Kirihara who was the only one stretching. "Kirihara. Can you come over here a bit?"

"What is it?" Kirihara asked as he walked over to Yanagi.

"I accidently brought an extra bottle of water with me. Do you want it?" Yanagi asked. He held out a 'bottle of water'. Since Rikkai hasn't experience any kind of Inui (& Yanagi) juice, it wasn't that hard to convince them to drink something.

"Sure." Kirihara snatched the 'bottle of water' and started to drink it. After finishing the whole bottle…"Yanagi-senpai, what kind of drink is this? It's not water."

"I added a little bit of something to give it a different taste." Yanagi said straight forward, making up reasonable stories as he goes.

"Well. Whatever it is, it's giving me little tingles in the belly." Kirihara gave a small giggle. Yanagi's eyebrow twitched when he heard Kirihara giggle.

'_That's not right_.' Yanagi thought to himself. He wrote in his notepad. _Kirihara- Tingles in the belly. Equals giggle. (Disturbing.)_ "Kirihara. How do you feel?"

"Nothing different. Only tingles." Kirihara answered. Then he went back to practice.

"Hmm…I guess the juice didn't work on Kirihara." Yanagi said in a low voice. He wrote a few more notes.

Practice went on as normal.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

After morning practice. Boys locker room.

Marui was ready to leave when he accidently bump into Kirihara. "Marui…" Marui closed his eyes. He expected a push back from Kirihara. Kirihara would have a fit and get angry when he got pushed around. Again.

"…I'm so sorry! Daijobu Marui-senpai?!" Kirihara sounded concern.

Marui eyes popped open. '_Kirihara? Sorry_?' "Uh…yeah…?"

"You might be bleeding Marui-senpai. I'll go get a band-aid!" Kirihara quickly started to go through his bag looking for a band-aid.

Marui stood there, lost in thought. '_Band-aid for what?! I'm not even bleeding. It was only an accidental bump_.' Marui broke out of thought when Kirihara smack a bunny band-aid on his forehead.

"There. All better." smiled Kirihara. That moment the room went dead silence…

Silence…silence…silence…and more silence… Not even a cricket sound.

Sanada was the first to break silence. He walked up to Marui. "Kirihara. What's the meaning of this?" he demanded. At the same time he ripped off the bunny band-aid on Marui's forehead in one swift painful move.

"AHH!!" Marui quickly clenched onto his forehead, as fell to the ground on his knees. Quick Sanada! Give Marui back the band-aid!

"I'm sorry Sanada-senpai. Marui was bleeding…and I wanted to make him feel better." Kirihara said with a cheerful smile. Sanada twitched. Forget that, everybody in the locker room twitched. Kirihara started to act too sweet… for one reason. Nope not any random reason, one reason that only Yanagi secretly knew about.

"Kirihara. Go run 30 laps." Sanada ordered. He didn't dare to look at Kirihara anymore.

"Ok!" Kirihara smiled and…skipped out the door. It's a good thing that Sanada hasn't looked at Kirihara anymore.

After Kirihara was out of sight, Niou burst out laughing. "Ha ha…"

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Lunch Time.

"Marui-senpai. Do you want some of my chocolate cake?" Kirihara grinned. He held out a slice of cake to Marui.

"Sure!" Marui didn't know what happened to Kirihara but that didn't matter. He liked the new, sweet Kirihara better. Well because mainly he's getting free sweets.

Niou sat across from them in disbelief. "What the hel-" Niou was cut off when Kirihara leaped over the table and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Niou-senpai! Don't say the 'H' 'E' double hockey stick word. It's a bad word." Kirihara said. He showed his worry face to Niou…like it was bad for Niou to say such word.

Niou couldn't believe what Kirihara just said. '_H, E double hockey stick?! Are you serious?!_'

When Marui heard what Kirihara said…he started to choke on his cake. "Oh-no! Marui-senpai! I'll go get the band-aid!"

"What the hel-"

Before Niou finish, Kirihara smack the band-aid over his mouth. "Niou-senpai! You can't say that!"

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

All day Kirihara had been nice and sweet. He had been saying 'Sorry.' 'Thank you.' 'Excuse Me.' and 'Please.' to anyone he met. Not once that day, did Kirihara caused any trouble or planned anything evil. He was a good boy.

However…everyone thought it was completely scary. Almost every girl stayed away from him. They rather have the bad Kirihara. Teachers tried to avoid him, because he was too helpful. The regulars couldn't believe it. They thought he was possessed…by an angel?

Afterschool practice.

"Something is obviously wrong with Kirihara." Sanada said. Sanada had been mad at Kirihara for the entire day. Why? Kirihara shoved a bar of soap in his mouth…because he said Sanada was swearing. What? Sanada only said, "_I'm pissed off_." Later, Sanada received more soap to the mouth…He probably had tasted all the different kinds of soap out there.

The 9th grade regulars were gathered around together…they talked about Kirihara's behavior. Then they turned to look over at Kirihara. Kirihara saw them looking at him. He waved to them with an innocent smile. –DING-

The next thing shocked all of them. With that innocent smile Kirihara gave them…a halo appeared over his head.

"Yup. Something is definitely not right." They all say at the same time.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Yanagi's house.

"Inui. I tested 'Test B' on Kirihara today. It did work…and it brought some interesting results. However, it was completely different from Ryoma's case." Yanagi explained to Inui over the phone.

"What do you mean different from Ryoma's case?" Inui asked on the other line.

"Well, -BEEP- Inui, hold that thought. Someone is on the other line."

-BEEP- "…Hai?" Yanagi asked when he switched lines.

"Yanagi-senpai? I wanted to tell you that you're My Best Friend!"

"Akaya?!" Yanagi was in shock that Kirihara had called him.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey. Do you want to hang out sometime…Best Friend?"

"Uh…hold that thought." –BEEP- Yanagi switched lines again. "…Inui?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's just say…Kirihara became scarier…in a nice kind of way. How should I say this…He's an angel."

"Hmm…I see. We'll have to continue on with more testing. Meet you tomorrow. Bye." Inui hung up. So did Yanagi.

"Hello…? Yanagi-senpai? Are you still there…? Oh-oh I see! You want me to think that your not there but you are, right?...Renji?..."

* * *

**Please Review**.  
**Questions, concerns, complaints, or flames are accepted**.

**Thank you**.  
MyPrinceOishi08 & Smiley025


	4. Tachibana Kippei

**Fudomine**. **Kippei Tachibana**.  
Requested by: Frog Lady, and those who wanted Fudomine from the bottom of your heart. Even if you don't know it.  
**Thank you so much for the reviews**. :D Were glad you enjoy this story. :D

We have gotten a lot of requests, and we get to those players. Promise.

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Prince of Tennis**.  
Expect OOC. **Enjoy**.

* * *

Random Day. Around noon.

Yanagi had called Tachibana if he wanted to hang out. Tachibana not sure what he got himself into, said yes. The thing was that Tachibana didn't even know the guy. All he knew Yanagi was from Rikkai, and yet he is hanging out with him.

As the two walked along the street, Tachibana couldn't help but stare at the bottle Yanagi held. He had heard rumors going around about Inui's juice and that it was doing weird things to people. So he kept himself on alert.

Yanagi happened to notice Tachibana staring at his bottle. "Do you want some?" Yanagi offered.

"No, I'm alright. I was only wondering about the rumors going around about Inui's latest juice." Tachibana said…he continued to stare at the bottle.

"Ohhh, the rumor. Since Inui is my best friend, I'll tell you up front. That rumor is only a rumor. Inui has been working on a new drink, but he has definitely not tested it on anybody…yet." explained Yanagi. Yanagi looked over at Tachibana to see if he really bought the total lie. He did.

"Do you want some?" Yanagi asked again. He pulled out a cup out of nowhere. "It's my favorite drink my mom made."

"Well…ok." Tachibana said giving in so easy. He took the cup and drank it. After he drank the cup…he saw Yanagi staring at him close range, with a notepad and pencil in hand. This time Tachibana stared at Yanagi. Yanagi stared at Tachibana…with a notepad and pencil in hand.

Minutes past…hmm, lets say 5 minutes.

Yanagi took out his phone and he started to dial a certain number. Tachibana wasn't interest in Yanagi's conversation until…he heard Yanagi say… "Inui. Nothing happened to Tachibana. I guess the juice didn't work on him."

Tachibana quickly grabbed the collar of Yanagi's shirt. "What did you do to me?! Was it Inui's juice?!" Tachibana shouted. Even Inui on the other line had heard him perfectly. "AM I GOING TO DIE?!" Tachibana shouted. He shook Yanagi violently back and forth.

"Uh…no…?" Yanagi said. Yanagi tried to think up of a good lie, but the outburst from Tachibana damaged his thinking. "It's just a side affect…" Yanagi said in a low voice.

"SIDE AFFECT?! I AM GOING TO DIE!" Kippei yelled out to the world. Tachibana let go and ran for it.

"Renji…what's going on?" Inui said still on the phone.

"He ran away…" Yanagi said. He watched Tachibana run like 50mph down the street.

"Don't let him get away! We need that data!" Inui said before he hung up.

"Well, don't blame me if I can't catch up to him…" Yanagi murmured to himself. "…because he sure can run." Yanagi took a deep breath and started to run after Tachibana.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Tachibana ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where to run…he just ran for it. '_Is it me or is the sidewalk getting bigger?_'

It didn't take that long until Yanagi caught up to him…well almost stepped on him. "Tachibana? Is that you?" Yanagi said surprised…he had to look down.

"Of course it's me. How did you catc-" Tachibana turned around to see a huge Yanagi. "AHH!" Tachibana ran for it. Again.

To Yanagi, Tachibana's scream was a tiny tiny squealing sound. Yanagi started to chuckle. '_Inui is going to like this_.' Yanagi pulled out a pair of tweezers and picked up Tachibana.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Inui's house. Nobody knows about Tachibana is tiny, except Yanagi.

"Sadaharu. You won't believe what happen to Tachibana." smirk Yanagi.

"Nanda, Renji?" Inui asked seeing Yanagi grin so happily. Yanagi put Tachibana down on the table from his palm. Inui eyes widen…if someone saw them, that is. "Is that really Tachibana Kippei?"

"Yup. I guess the juice made Tachibana tiny." Yanagi said. He looked down at Tachibana.

"Hmm…I have the perfect way to handle this." Inui said. He went into another room and came out with a huge empty fish tank. "I want to try something." Inui picked up Tachibana and put him inside fish tank.

"What do you mean?" Yanagi kinda got concern for Tachibana. Inui only smirked.

"Are you going to put in spiders?" Yanagi asked in shocked. Tachibana eyes widen. '_No! Anything but that!_'

"Nani? Are you going to put in worms?!" Tachibana got even more scared. '_NO! Ok spiders are fine, but anything but that one!_'

"Ants? Water? Some known chemical that could make him stay the way he is now? What?" Yanagi started to throw out weird, scary options.

Tachibana didn't know what to think anymore. Everything Yanagi said only got worst and made him sick to his stomach. He could already see the light……Tachibana fainted.

"No. Nothing like that." Inui said.

"Then what's with the fish tank?" Yanagi asked.

"So, he doesn't run away." Inui said. "I wanted to see if these fit on him." Inui hold out what looked like tiny clothes.

Yanagi opened his eyes and stared at the tiny clothes. "Are those tights? And a skirt?"

"Hai. They went with my Robin Hood action figure I had when I was five." Inui said. Yanagi was completely speechless. Inui knew what Yanagi was thinking. "No Renji. I'm not a sick person."

"Then what with the outfit?!" Yanagi blurted out.

"Some of the neighborhood kids drink some of the juice today…they also shrunk. They're in the other fish tank over there. They said they were bored and wanted to do something. One of the girls wanted to do a play…since Tachibana is here, he can play the part Robin Hood."

* * *

**Please Review**.  
**Questions, concerns, complaints, or flames are always accepted**.

**Thank you**.  
MyPrinceOishi08 & Smiley025


	5. Kabaji Munehiro & Kaidoh Kaoru Part1

**Hyoutei. Munehiro Kabaji. & Seigaku. Kaoru Kaidoh.  
Requested by: Those who wanted these two from the (top?) of your heart.  
Thank you for your reviews! XD** Thank you for the support! It really encourages us to keep on writing.  
Both of us are happy that you guys really enjoy this story. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Prince of Tennis.  
Expect OOC. Enjoy.**

* * *

Random day. Yanagi decided to go to Hyoutei.  
Inui couldn't go. He had a friend coming over to his house.

Yanagi walked around Hyoutei like he owned the place. Well, it didn't really matter…everybody else walked around like they own the place too. '_Hmm…Let's see what Atobe Keigo is doing over at the tennis courts_.'

Yanagi walked over to the courts. '_Wow. There are a lot of people_.' Yanagi thought seeing the 200 plus tennis players. '_Which one is Atobe_?'

Yanagi scanned the tennis court…but no Atobe. Instead over to the side he spotted Kabaji. '_Forget Atobe, Kabaji is perfect_.'

Yanagi walked straight up to Kabaji. Kabaji just stood there like a statue. Why?

Flashback.

"_Kabaji. Ore-sama is going to the library. Ore-sama wants you to stay here and don't move." Atobe said._

"_Usu." Kabaji replied. Kabaji really took his words…as in don't move._

End of Flashback.

Yanagi placed a cup of juice on the ground in front of Kabaji, and left. He didn't go too far…actually Yanagi went to the bush right behind him. Yanagi cleared his voice.

"Kabaji. Ore-sama wants you to drink that cup Yanagi put in front of you." Yanagi said imitating Atobe's voice from the bushes. I don't why, but imitating Atobe is hard…because after Yanagi finished, he started to cough…really badly. Don't worry everyone, he's just fine.

"Usu." Kabaji knelt down. Took the cup and drink it. That instant Kabaji…was changing.

His skin turned purple. He grew taller, up to 8 feet tall…maybe taller. As he grew larger, his shirt ripped apart revealing large tone muscles. At least his sport pants were stretchable.

"RAWWRRR!" Kabaji pumped his arms into the air as he roared.

"AHH!!" everyone, except Yanagi and the tennis regulars, ran like crazy away from Hyoutei.

"Oh. My. Gosh! SUGOI!! Jirou, who woke up from Kabaji's roar, ran to up Kabaji. He didn't run away from him, instead he ran up to him. "Sugoi! How did you get so big?!"

Kabaji looked down and stared at Jirou blankly. Even the regulars stared at Jirou blankly…with their knees shaking. They stood like six yards away.

"Was it milk?" Jirou asked, with his fists against his chest. Kabaji just stared.

"Kabaji, you look like someone from TV." Jirou said happily. "You look like…um…Superman. No…um…Spiderman? No…"

Everybody looked at Jirou with the 'What the-' face, even Kabaji. Heck, even the people screaming for their lives took the time to stop and stare at Jirou.

"King Kong? No…Barney?...No that's not it…Atobe?" Jirou is really trying to think hard...be patience for him. It was also a good thing Atobe wasn't back from the library.

Everybody knew Jirou wasn't finish…so they waited for him. Jirou needs his moment.

"Hmm…Now I got it!" Jirou exclaimed. All of them sighed in relief. Then the screaming people went back to screaming.

"The Batman!"

The screaming people stopped screaming…then everybody hit, not smack, hit their forehead.

"The Hulk! You idiot!" Gakuto shouted. Jirou thought for a moment and smiled. "You look like the Hulk!" Ok everyone. Give Jirou around of applause for figuring it out.

"Wow…impressive…um-hum…interesting…" Yanagi wrote like a mad person in his notepad. '_Sadaharu is missing a good story_.'

"RAWRR!!" Kabaji roared again. We don't know why he roared, guess he felt like it. The regulars ran in fear. That moment Atobe came back from the library to see his regulars ran past him. He looked over to see Kabaji huge.

Atobe smirked. "Now Ore-sama has a great tennis player. We will surely win the Nationals." He walked off…satisfied? Atobe went to get the run away regulars.

Jirou wasn't scared of Kabaji at all. He was fascinated. So was Yanagi. "Sugoi! This is sooo much better than watching the Hulk movie!" Jirou said as he kept his eyes glue to Kabaji.

Suddenly Kabaji looked down, because he felt someone touching him. When he looked down he saw Jirou comparing his small muscles to his large ones.

"Wow! I really have to work out more!" Jirou said in amazement. "What's your secret Kabaji?!" Jirou asked as he now started to compare his height to Kabaji's.

Yanagi chuckled in amusement as he wrote more data on his notepad.

Over in the bushes, our little friend witnessed the whole thing. To prove it. His eyes were huge!

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Same Random Day. Inui's house.

"You wanted to see me Inui-sempai?" Kaidoh asked standing outside of Inui's front door.

"Did anybody follow you?" Inui asked peeking through the crack opened door.

"No." Kaidoh replied. Then Inui opened the door all the way, his face with disappointment.

"That's too bad…I calculated 83% that someone would follow you, guess not…anyways come in." Inui said leaving the door open for Kaidoh. Kaidoh walked in.

"I have to get something from the kitchen. You can go wait in my room, Kaidoh." Inui told Kaidoh as he went into the kitchen. Kaidoh listened to Inui and walked towards his room.

Seconds later…

When Kaidoh got to Inui's room the door was wide open. He couldn't see anything past the door frame…Inui's room was completely pitched black.

Kaidoh was afraid to reach his hand in even though the light switch was around the corner. He was afraid that something might grab him and pull him in the darkness. Kaidoh need to stop watching scary movies… Instead, Kaidoh waited casually outside the door for Inui.

Inui walked in the hallway…20 minutes later.

"Kaidoh? You know you could have waited 'inside' my room." Inui said when he saw Kaidoh against the wall by his bedroom door.

"I couldn't find the light switch." Kaidoh lied.

"Don't worry. Nothing isn't going to jump out…or grab you." clarified Inui. He went by the door frame and stuck in arm in. "See. Nothing." Inui said looking at Kaidoh. Kaidoh eyes widen in fear instantly.

"I-In-nn-uuiii" Kaidoh manage to say, from the way he is in complete fear now. He was watching a green claw like hands floating slowly above Inui's arm. The claw grabbed Inui by the arm and violently pulled him in.

"AHH!!" screamed Inui.

"INUI-SEMPAI!!" Kaidoh yelled not seeing Inui anymore but the blackness.

Kaidoh didn't know what to do. He couldn't jump in the room and save him, look what happened to Inui! Well, he could jump in but you know why. He couldn't call the police. They think he crazy, and put him in mental place. A lot of options flashed before him…Kaidoh fainted from fear and overload on the brain.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

20 minutes before Kaidoh fainted.

"Hello? Renji?"

"Yeah its me. What do you want, Sadaharu?" Yanagi asked over the other line.

"Um…Kaidoh is now here over at my house." Inui said on the phone, in the kitchen. "I won't be able to convince him to drink the juice, so I need you here to help me out."

"Ok. I'm on my way over there." Yanagi said. "By the way Sadaharu. You missed something amazing. Kabaji turned into a miniature Hulk. Not tiny. He's still huge, like around eight to nine feet tall."

"Really? Then how are we going to collect that data when you're coming over here?" Inui asked.

On the other side of the line. Yanagi looked over at Jirou, who was staring at Kabaji. "I have an idea. I'll still come over to help, and we can still collect the data even if I'm not here."

"What's the idea?"

"Akutagawa Jirou." Yanagi said before hanging up. Yanagi walked over to Jirou. "Jirou. Can you do something for me?"

"What is it?" Jirou asked.

"Can you watch over Kabaji today?"

"YES!!" Jirou squealed in excitement.

* * *

**End of Part1. Please Review.  
Questions, concerns, complaints, or flames are always accepted.**

**Thank you.  
**MyPrinceOishi08 **&** Smiley025


	6. Kabaji Munehiro & Kaidoh Kaoru Part2

**Continuing: Hyoutei. Kabaji. & Seigaku. Kaidoh.**

This chapter includes: Humor(Of course.), Scary piece, and Action.  
This will kind of get serious...but with humor included.

**Thank you for the reviews. We're glad you like it so far.  
Disclaimer: We do not own The Prince of Tennis. or The Hulk.**

**Expect OOC. Enjoy.**

* * *

After Yanagi left. He left Jirou to watch over Kabaji.

Newsflash: Due to Kabaji's sudden change and that everyone ran away from school…school was cancel.

"This is so cool!" Jirou exclaimed as he ran back to the purple giant Kabaji. Kabaji didn't know what to do now. So he sat under a tree.

Jirou sat down next to Kabaji. "Kabaji…hmm…Ka-Ba-Ji." Jirou started to frown. Kabaji stared at Jirou blankly. "It doesn't sound right. You need a name. A superhero name."

Kabaji didn't say anything. He stared at his large hands.

"What do you want to be called?" Jirou asked looking at Kabaji, with a smile on his face. Kabaji only shrugged. Jirou frowned, again. "…you can't talk…can you?"

Kabaji shook his head. Jirou felt sorry for him. "That's ok." Jirou said with a smile on his face. "Because we're still communicating." Kabaji nodded in agreement.

"Now let's think of a coolest, awesome-ous superhero name ever!" Jirou raised his arms in the air, like if he was on the fastest roller coaster ride. Kabaji nodded.

"Hmm…how about The Strong Man? Naw, sounds too boring. The purple…" Jirou stopped and tried so hard not to say 'dinosaur' after the word purple. "How about the Mighty Purple Handy Man?" Kabaji only stared…then shook his head.

"Aww…The Mighty Purple Handy Man was a cool name!" Jirou whined, but Kabaji shook his head again. "Well…I ran out of ideas." Jirou said as he fell back onto the grass.

"Hey Kabaji. Have you ever read The Hulk?" Jirou asked and looked at Kabaji. Kabaji shook his head again. "WHAT?! You soo got to read it! It's the best comic ever!" Jirou quickly grab his backpack.

Jirou started to pull objects out of his backpack. "Here are the comics…" Jirou pulled out tons of comic books. "…posters…pencils…" Jirou continued to pull out some more. "…action figures…postcards…hulk toothbrush…" Kabaji stared wide eyed at Jirou and his random objects coming out of his backpack.

Due to the huge amounts of hulk products; we will leave the list at that. We also don't know how all those stuff can fit in his regular size backpack. Jirou can really organize…?

Kabaji picked up one of the action figures gently as possible, and stared at it. He saw it almost look like him but it was green. Then Kabaji looked over at the comic and pointed. Jirou followed his huge figure to see that he was point to the comic.

"Comics?" Jirou asked and to see that Kabaji nodded. Jirou smiled happily and grabbed a random comic, out of the stack of comics.

Jirou opened to a random page. "See. This is the Hulk." he pointed at one of the pictures. "And that's him saving a girl falling off a building."

Jirou turned to another page. "That's him leaping. He can jump really high and really far!" Kabaji nodded as he saw the pictures of the Hulk.

"That's him crushing the bad guys…" Jirou said. He continued to show and explain what the Hulk can do, to Kabaji. Kabaji was now interested.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Kaidoh slowly blinked his eyes open, but he couldn't fully open his eyes. It was because a very strong white light blinded him up above.

'_Where am I?_' Kaidoh thought. Even with his eyes close, he still could see the light through his eyelids. Kaidoh then brought his left arm covered his eyes. '_Where am I?_'

Kaidoh tilted his head to side. He used his left arm as a shade. Opening his eyes, all he could see was black. Not everything was black…it was only black where the white light never hit.

'_What happened?_' Kaidoh thought as closed his eyes to think. '_Last thing I remember…_'

Flashback.

"_INUI-SEMPAI!!" he yelled as Inui was pulled into his dark room. Then everything went black._

End of Flashback.

'_Inui-sempai?_' Kaidoh thought. Kaidoh opened his eyes. He decided to fully see what was around him.

Kaidoh then noticed that he was lying on large sliver table. It was cold. Kaidoh felt chills down his spine. '_Am I dead?_'

Kaidoh started to panicked. Everything was getting clearer to him. HE WAS HAVING SURGERY! He was lying down on sliver table, just his size. There was only one bright light that hung over him. Everything else was completely dark. '_I have to get out of here! But I can't!_' Kaidoh didn't want to go what was past the light.

Slowly a figure came out of the blackness. His glasses glinted.

"Are you a wake Kaidoh?" asked the stranger. Kaidoh recognize that voice.

"Inui-sempai? Is that you?" Kaidoh asked as tried to look up but can't. The white light was too bright.

"I'll take that as you're a wake." Inui said.

Then at that moment the dark disappeared. Yanagi had turned on the lights. Kaidoh now could see more clearing where he was now. Kaidoh saw the walls were plain white. Looking at the other side of the room…he didn't see any else, only white walls. Tile walls. The floor was also white...It was completely white and empty.

Kaidoh changed his mind completely. He thought he was in a surgery room…but now he thought he was in a mental place. Kaidoh tried to get up but couldn't.

Why? Yanagi beat him to it, and strapped him to the table. Kaidoh started struggled.

"Don't worry Kaidoh. We just want to test something." Inui said in a cold tone. Inui reached in his pocket and carefully pulled out a covered up hypothermic needle.

Kaidoh struggled even more. He hated needles soo much…and he wants to get a tattoo when he's older.

Inui uncovered the needle. He gripped hold of Kaidoh's arm.

"NO INUI_SEMPAI!!" Kaidoh screamed. He didn't shout, or yell, he screamed. Yanagi stood at the end of the table and watched.

Inui brought the needle closer to his arm…and injected in him.

**-Inui-Yanagi-**

Nah. Were just playing. That didn't happen to Kaidoh. Inui wouldn't injected a needle in someone...or would he? Anyways...this is what really happened to Kaidoh. But it really made a good story.

**-Inui-Yanagi-**

Kaidoh slowing woke up, on the floor.

"Kaidoh are you alright?" Inui asked. He was leant down by Kaidoh.

"What happened?...Inui-sempai? I thought you were…" Kaidoh pointed to his room, which the lights was turned on. His room was normal.

"Oh that? Renji just scared me, that's all." Inui explained.

Flashback.

_After being pulled into his room, Inui pulled away and flicked on the light switch. He saw Yanagi. "Don't scare me like that!" Inui said as he tried to get over the sudden surprise._

"_I'm sorry Sadaharu. You forgot to open the back door for me. I saw your window was open so I climb in." Yanagi explain as played with a green claw glove._

"_Give me the claw glove." Inui ordered, holding his hand out._

"_Why?" Yanagi asked as he continued to mess with it._

"_That claw scared Kaidoh. I don't want you scaring him again." Inui said._

"_Why do you care so much about him?" Yanagi asked. He gave in and handed the claw to Inui._

"_He's my friend. Kaidoh gets scared easy about supernatural things." Inui explained. "Two months ago, Eiji and I wanted to scare everyone…Kaidoh took the prank seriously and ended up in the hospital for the weekend. Tezuka ordered all us not to scare him again."_

_Yanagi nodded. "Sorry. I didn't know." Inui took the claw outside and burned it._

End of Flashback.

"Yanagi-sempai?" Kaidoh asked and Inui nodded.

"Sorry that I scared you Kaidoh. Here drink some water." Yanagi said as he handed a cup of 'water' to Kaidoh. Kaidoh took it.

"Thank you Yanagi-sempai." Kaidoh thanked before drink the whole cup. See? It was that easy.

At that moment Kaidoh was passed out completely on the floor. He started to change completely.

Slowly Inui and Yanagi stepped back…Kaidoh had changed into a snake. Not any kind of snake, a King Cobra snake.

Kaidoh, as the King Cobra snake, straighten up tall and hissed at them. Inui and Yanagi were completely scared and ran for it. They ran outside to the other side of the street.

-BAM- Suddenly Inui's front busted open and send the door flying into the middle of the street. The giant King Cobra snake slithered out. Yanagi saw Kaidoh, the snake, was as big as Kabaji, the second Hulk.

Kaidoh hissed violently, showing his sharp fangs. -BOOM- Kaidoh bashed through the sewer and disappeared. Ewww, the sewer.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Over at Hyoutei.

"…And this is him fighting two huge dogs…" Jirou said as he continued to show Kabaji the comic, scene by scene.

That moment something blasted from under the road. There happen to be a parked car on top from where the blast was. The car went flying and flied towards Jirou and Kabaji.

Jirou wasn't paying attention…he was so into the comic. However Kabaji spotted the car coming towards them. He quickly stood up and started to run towards the flying car.

Kabaji quickly grabbed hold of the car and tossed it out of the way, before it hit Jirou. -KABOOM- Hearing the car exploded far away, Jirou was staring at Kabaji with wide eyes. He had seen the whole thing at the last minute.

"Oh. My. Gosh! SUGOI!! That was SO COOL!!!" Jirou jumped up. "Where did that car from?" Jirou peeked from behind Kabaji. He saw a huge snake…it was staring back at them.

"SUGOI!!"

Kaidoh had made eye connect against Kabaji. Jirou saw the snake was real mean and dangerous. He saw that the snake was staring at Kabaji. Jirou looked up at Kabaji to see that Kabaji was serious too.

Jirou had realized that the King Cobra, who is Kaidoh, had challenge Kabaji to a fight. "Uh-oh. I forgot to come with a name?!"

Kaidoh charged. Kabaji grabbed hold of Jirou and jumped up in the air. -CRASH- Kaidoh crushed into the road…

**-Inui-Yanagi-**

To be continued……Let the battle begin.

* * *

**Please give us Feedback/Review.  
Questions, concerns, complaints, or flames are always accepted.**

End of Part2.  
We're sorry that the sound effect are Lame. If you can help us out with that, that would be great! Thanks.

**Thank you.  
**MyPrinceOishi08 **&** Smiley025

Polls are still going. MyPrinceOishi08-longest list ever. Smiley025-shorter list.


	7. Kabaji Munehiro & Kaidoh Karou Part3

**Continuing: Hyoutei. Kabaji & Seigaku. Kaidoh.**

Thank you for reviewing & putting this story on your alert. XD We're glad you like it!  
Disclaimer: We do not own The Prince of Tennis.

If you were wondering...  
MyPrinceOishi08 comes up with the story line and randomness.  
Smiley025 is the one who twists everything into humor.  
That's how we work it...yeah...

**Expect OOC. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kabaji landed on a different street, behind a huge brick building. Kabaji carefully put Jirou down on the ground. Jirou was speechless. His mouth was hanging open.

"Kabaji…THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING EVER!!!" Jirou hollered out in excitement. "What was that snake?! That King Cobra was AMAZING! Did you see him bust out from underground?!" Jirou made an explosion gesture with his arms.

"Then-Then that car went flying towards us!" Jirou made a 'V' shape with his two right fingers. Then he used left hand and made it strike his fingers. "But Kabaji saw it coming and dodged it!" Jirou said as he made his right hand shoot straight up and his hand left straight down. Kabaji only stared at Jirou.

If you didn't get the whole hand thing. Jirou was remaking the scene with his hands. 'V' was him and Kabaji and the left hand was the King Cobra.

-BASH!- The King Cobra busted through the huge brick building. Kabaji turned around to see the King Cobra. The King Cobra hissed violently at Kabaji. Kabaji glared back at the snake.

"WAIT!" Jirou hold his arms out. Kaidoh tilted his head slightly, and Kabaji only glance. Kabaji couldn't let his guard down, because then Jirou would be in danger. Wait! That's Tezuka's line…it should have apply to Kaidoh…oh-well.

"WAIT! I have to get this on camera!" Jirou pulled out a video camera out of nowhere. Jirou then ran around the street corner and came back running with a Directors Chair.

"HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY CHAIR! I'M TRYING TO FILM A MOVIE OVER HERE!!" a director yelled as he ran around the corner and chased after Jirou…for his chair. When the film director saw giant Kabaji and giant Kaidoh, he backed away. "G-Go ahead an-and keep the ch-chair." The film director ran for it.

"COOL!" Jirou smiled. He set the chair in the middle of the street and sat in it. He got his camera ready…"Annnnd…ACTION!"

Kabaji and Kaidoh stared at Jirou blankly. "Hello? I said action." Jirou said looking at them. Kabaji and Kaidoh shrugged. Well, Kabaji did since he had shoulders.

Kaidoh strike-------** Due to the graphic violence of nature. This scene was cut.** **Jirou is extremely upset with us. Jirou wanted to all of you see the action he got on film. However, there is one scene we can show…since Jirou wanted at least one piece shown on here. This is the only piece we can allow. Jirou is happy again.**

One point in the scene.

"Ok CUT!" Jirou said. He had a dissatisfied look on his face.

Kabaji and Kaidoh were tired. The two of them were lying in craters in the middle of what use to be the street. Everything around them was totally destroyed. Wonder who's going to clean the mess up?

"Hmm…something is missing." Jirou looked around. Then he saw Ryoma and Sakuno walking by. "That's it! Every movie needs a romantic scene!" Jirou ran over towards them.

"Ryoma. I think this isn't a good place to be walking around." Sakuno stayed close by Ryoma. She didn't like what she saw around her. It looked like one of those movies with a destroyed city.

"It's nothing. The repair shop is around the corner." Ryoma said. He didn't notice since he was walking with his eyes closed.

"You're perfect!" Jirou exclaimed. "How would you like to be in my action movie?" Before Ryoma or Sakuno replied, Jirou pulled them towards Kaidoh.

"Ok. You sit down. Sit up against him." Jirou said as he pulled Sakuno towards Kaidoh. Sakuno was shaking in fear…she had to sit against a huge snake. Kaidoh was too tired to move, so he stayed in his position. "Now pretend that you fainted." Sakuno actually did.

"OK. Ryoma." Jirou walked over and to him. "You're going to pretend that you were Kabaji and just turned back into a human." Jirou pushed Ryoma towards Sakuno. "Now go get your woman."

Jirou quickly grabbed his camera and started filming. Ryoma rolled his eyes. He went over and picked up the fainted Sakuno and left.

"That was PERFECT!" Jirou smiled happy. "Now I'm done filming." Jirou pulled out a laptop out of nowhere and started editing his movie. Kabaji and Kaidoh gave up fighting each other. They were just too tired to continue…so no one really won.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

"Where do you think Kaidoh went off too?" Inui asked Yanagi. They were walking down the street.

"Maybe downtown? I thought I seen some explosion coming from over there." Yanagi said.

When they got there, Inui and Yanagi were surprised to see Kabaji passed out. So was Kaidoh. "What happened here?" Inui and Yanagi said at the same time. They happen to see Jirou sitting between the two beasts…on the laptop.

"Jirou. What happened?" Yanagi asked Jirou.

"HI! I did what you told me, Yanagi! I watched Kabaji for you!" smiled Jirou. "I also got it on Camera! I made a movie!"

"Can we see it? It would give us good data." Inui asked. Inui was writing in his notebook, taking notes about the surrounding.

"Sure! I made copies of my movie!" Jirou grinned. He hold out two copies of the movie. "But its going to cost you $30 per CD."

"What?!" Inui and Yanagi were surprised. Then sighed heavy as they pulled out their wallets. Inui and Yanagi couldn't believe that they were paying Jirou for data.

After they got a copy of Jirou's movie, Inui walked over to Kaidoh. Inui took out a hypothermic needle and stick in Kaidoh. I guess Inui isn't afraid to use needles after all.

Over to Kabaji, Yanagi stick a hypothermic needle in Kabaji. The needle was filled with 'Re-Test B'. During the day, Inui and Yanagi, went to Yanagi's house. They worked on a juice to reverse the juice Kabaji and Kaidoh took that day. They didn't know how long the juice would last, but they thought it was safer if they quickly reverse it.

That moment Kabaji and Kaidoh were changing back to themselves. Before, when they changed, their clothes ripped apart. Now turning back------- **Due to adult content of what was going to show next, that scene has been cut from this story…**

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

If you were wondering. Jirou's movie was a big hit the week after. Atobe found a copy of the movie and thought it was amazing.

Atobe then helped Jirou put the movie on the big screen. Yup. Wonder how much money Jirou made…

* * *

**Please Review.  
Questions, concerns, complaints, or flames we are open to.**

MyPrinceOishi08: I love the part when Jirou says 'Now go get your woman.' XD I love how Smiley025 comes up with these things. Ha ha.

**Smiley025: **Thanks for reading. :D

**Again, we will kind of be slow with updating...Smiley025 is mostly busy with school, and MyPrinceOishi08 can't work without him. DX**

Thank you supporting us!  
Smiley025 & MyPrinceOishi08


	8. Kindergarten, Jimmy

**Kindergarten Time**. **Jimmy**.

**We are truly sorry for not updating in a long time**. **We apologize**.  
Since we are trying out different genres and situations…we decided to do an OC one. This will be the only OC story…

MyPrinceOishi08: I have fixed the mistakes of the first four stories. I hope its better. If there is anymore mistake feel free to tell me.

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Prince of Tennis**. Jimmy is a made up character.  
Expect OOC. **Enjoy**.

* * *

What year? What month? What season? What day is it? What day of the week? What Time? What's for lunch? We have no clue, but all we know is that Inui had to clean his room.

Inui had almost finished cleaning his room when he found an old box deep beneath his bed. He pulled the box out and opened it to see old photos. '_I remember these photos…I think_.' He scanned the different kinds of photos and stopped on one in particular.

It was a photograph of his old kindergarten class. '_Good times, good times. However when this photos was taken it was a bad day_.'

Seeing the rows of kids and familiar faces brought back memories. In the front row were him and Yanagi. Yanagi had red puffy eyes, from crying. Yanagi also had a few bumps and bruises all over. Inui was alright except for a small bump on the forehead. Inui continued to scan the different kids then his eyes stopped at two other people. The two other people happen to be, Sanada Genichirou and Marui Bunta. Sanada also had red puffy eyes, with bumps and bruises. Marui had red puffy eyes too but not as red as the other two. Marui was different because he had a smile on his face.

'_I remember that day_…' Inui scanned a few more. '_Wait. Where's Jimmy? I remember him being at school that day, but why isn't he in the photo?_'

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Once upon a time, there was this little town called "A Little Town." In this town lived a little boy named Marui Bunta. Now Marui loved sweets and would eat anything in sight that looked sweet or contain sugar. One day Marui went to his kindergarten school, with his other kindergarten friends.

It was play-time. Marui walked over to his cubby hole and pulled out his coloring book from his backpack. "Genichirou! What to color me?" Marui asked Sanada.

"Marui. It is, 'Want to color with me?'" Sanada corrected. "Yeah. I color with Bunta."

In this little town called, "A Little Town.", there were also two small mischievous kindergarteners. Mischief as they are, these two go by the names of Inui Sadaharu and Yanagi Renji. Inui and Yanagi were cooking up something in the 'fake' playhouse kitchen.

"This will be the perfect test!" Inui exclaimed. He took out the 'empty' plastic cup from the 'plastic' miniature microwave. Yanagi looked in the cup then at Inui.

"Sadaharu…the cup is empty."

Inui also looked inside cup to see there was nothing inside. He threw the cup behind his shoulder. When that happened…the cup hit another kid behind the head. He started to cry… Since the kid didn't know who threw the cup at him, he couldn't tattle-tell on anybody.

"Whatever…Luck-ill-L-L-luck-eel-ie-E, Renji I can't say it!" Inui pouted. Almost…almost Inui started to cry because he couldn't pronounce it. Yanagi went over and patted Inui on the back.

"You will get it soon. It is Luckily."

"Yeah, that. Fortunately I made some REAL substance before I left this morning." Yanagi, for the first time, stared blankly at Inui. "It is my special juice I created…" Inui clarified. He dug in his small backpack.

"I know you create that juice of yours and the grown-up's vocabulary…but you had time this morning?" Yanagi questioned.

"Yeah, why would I not?" Inui then pulled out a small test tube from his backpack with juice that looked purple, but some preferred it to be called violet. "I got up early than many days in the past."

"Oh, that makes sense. A little bit…but anyway who is going to be our tester?" Yanagi asked. Inui looked around the play room to see Marui at a table coloring in a coloring book. There happen to be one problem…Sanada was also at the table and they could get in trouble. Inui thought of a plan, to distract Sanada and give Marui the juice.

"Renji. We can test it on Marui, but Sanada is there too. We have to lure him away." Inui said in a whisper. Yanagi nodded.

"Sadaharu. Let's go to our lab!" Inui and Yanagi walked over to another playhouse set…that looked like a mad scientist lab…but mini and plastic.

10 minutes later, Inui and Yanagi started to walk over to the small round table…ready to put their plan into action.

-Over at the Table-

"Hey Sanada look at my cool, no Awesome-ness picture!" Marui held out his coloring book in front of Sanada. Sanada grabbed Marui coloring book. He saw what use to be a simple lollipop. There were scribbles everywhere, all over the page and on the table, colored in many different colors.

"Uh…ok it looks…well at least…" Sanada looked at Marui. "…Just try to stay in the lines next time."

"Okee Dokee Sanada!" Marui said with a big smile. Sanada handed back Marui's coloring book.

"Can I see your coloring?" Marui asked nicely. Sanada handed his colored picture. The picture of what use to be a raccoon was covered in bright wild colors. It wasn't any different compared to Marui's coloring skills. "Awesome-ness Genichirou! Yours looks better than mine!" smiled Marui. Sanada nodded in agreement. Yanagi suddenly came up to the table.

"Uh…Sanada?" Sanada looked up from coloring. "Can you help me with…uh…my…" Yanagi started to stuttered. Yanagi tried to think very hard but nothing popped in his mind. Yanagi glanced at Sanada's coloring book. "My…my coloring book!" Inui, who was in the background, slapped his forehead.

"Your coloring book?" Sanada looked unconvinced while Marui just stared.

"Uh yeah…you see it's all messy and I need someone to help me organize it." Yanagi tried to sound convincing as possible but Sanada and Marui just stared. "…please?"

Sanada stood up. "Fine…where is it?"

"Oh, over here." Yanagi lead Sanada to the other side of the room and out of sight.

Marui now sat alone. He continued to color in his book. Inui walked up and sat across from Marui. Marui looked up when he saw Inui setting out his lunch box on the table. Inui opened the lid and started to take everything out. Nothing captured Marui's attention except for the last thing Inui pulled out. The deserts. Inui pulled out three crispy, chewy, light brown, still warm, chocolate chip cookies. Marui's eyes widen as Inui put it on the table. Marui said to himself, '_I want those cookies!'_

Inui took a bite of his potato salad. Inui looked straight at Marui while he chewed. Marui took one of his crayons and threw it directly at Inui. It smacked against his forehead, and then it landed near his feet. Inui clenched onto his forehead. He looked at Marui with a bump forming his head.

"Inui, I seemed to have dropped my crayon. Can you pick it up for me?" Inui glared at Marui then looked at the crayon on the ground. Inui shrugged his shoulders then bended over to pick up the crayon. When Inui got back up and put the crayon on the table when he noticed his cookies were gone. Inui looked at Marui who had chocolate all over his face. It was very noticeable. You could even see it up toward his forehead and all over his cheeks.

Marui grabbed the crayon and started coloring again. Inui packed up his lunch box and went to the other side of the room. Inui saw Yanagi seated on the floor…stacking a pile of blocks together.

"Renji where is Sanada?"

Yanagi looked up from the stack of blocks. "Sanada left with Kirihara after he found out I didn't have a coloring book." Yanagi placed another block on top of another. "Did you get Marui to eat the cookie?"

"Yeah but instead he ate all three, including yours and mine."

Yanagi quickly stood up. "What?! My cookie?! NOOO!!!" Before Inui could say anything, Yanagi had disappeared from his sight.

Yanagi ran up to Marui and grabbed his hand which was covered in colors. "Marui! Did you eat my cookie?!" Marui stared at him in silence. "Did you?!"

Yanagi was just full of anger that he grabbed Marui's crayons and threw it at the wall. Then he grabbed his coloring book and ripped it in half. Yanagi gained control of himself and look at Marui who was ready to cry.

Suddenly Marui let out his big cry. Everyone looked over, including Sanada.

'_Oh no! I'll be in big trouble if Sanada comes'._ Yanagi panicked. "Marui I'm sorry." Yanagi now tried to shut up Marui as quick as possible. But Marui didn't buy Yanagi's apology.

"No your not! You lie!" Marui started to slam his head on the table.

"Marui don't cry…I'll get in trouble if you do." Yanagi panicked even more because…Sanada was already walking over, and he didn't have a good expression. Nope not at all.

"Good!" outburst Marui. Yanagi tried his best but unfortunately Sanada walked up to the table.

"What's going on here?" Sanada demanded. Yanagi turned around and tried to explain his way out of trouble, but Marui already beat him to it.

"Yanagi hurt my feelings…and ripped my coloring book!" Marui cried. Sanada looked at Yanagi who just stood there nervously.

-In the Corner-

Renji had been placed in the corner. Da Da Duuuun. In the opposite corner…Sanada was there too.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

'_Poor Yanagi_…' Inui thought as he put the old photo back in the box. Inui stopped. '_I wonder what happened to Marui? If I remember correctly…the juice was in the cookie…but nothing happened to Marui…_'

Inui thought about it for a long time. Piecing everything together until he tried to make sense of it. When it finally came clear, Inui quickly pulled on the photograph and stared at the empty seat. "Oh My Gosh. Jimmy!"

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

"Ok Professor. How will we operate on the patient?" Inui asked. He put on some doctors gloves and a face mask.

"First we have cut it open and take out all the content inside and then put the juice inside, Doctor." Yanagi said as he placed the patients on the table.

Jimmy got curious about what Inui and Yanagi were doing in the lab playhouse. He walked over and watched. "Inui. What are you guys doing?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"Operating on the cookies." Inui said.

"Oooh." Jimmy was in awed. "Hey, what's that?" he pointed to the purple/violet test tube.

"After Doc cuts it open, I'll inject the poison." Yanagi explained…in a mad scientist kind of way.

"Poison? What's that?" Jimmy asked, and then pointed to another random object. Inui and Yanagi turned and glared at him.

"We have to operate in peace. No distraction." both Inui and Yanagi said at the same time. Jimmy nodded and left. Inui grabbed a plastic play set spoon…

Once Inui and Yanagi were busy 'operating', Jimmy stole the purple/violet test tube. He went to the other side of the room. Jimmy pulled out his lunch box and took out his whip cream and purple food coloring. He knew Inui and Yanagi were going to hunt him down and get the juice back.

Jimmy was kind of a young creative artist. His mom would pack food coloring, peanut butter as glue, a Popsicle stick for sculpting, and of course any kind food. Before Jimmy eats his lunch, he creates art out of it first.

So Jimmy used the whip cream and purple food coloring to copy Inui's juice only using those two. After creating what looked like Inui's juice, Inui came straight up to him. Jimmy handed him the fake one.

During lunch time…Jimmy drank Inui's real juice. He started to complain about his stomach hurting. Later, he got so sick…they had to call the ambulance. Around this time, Sanada pounced on Yanagi.

Nothing serious happened to poor Jimmy. He only had a bad stomach ache.

* * *

**Please Review**.  
**Questions, concerns, complaints, or flames are accepted and welcome**.

**We are sorry if this chapter was disappointing**.  
Uh, we don't how kindergarten kids talk or react…we very hardly spend any time around them. So this was based off our heads. Again. This will be the only OC in this story. It's alright to hate us at this point...just don't hurt us. D:  
**Again**. **We apologize for the disappointment**.

**Thank you, I guess**.  
MyPrinceOishi08 & Smily025


	9. Atobe Keigo & Tezuka Kunimitsu Part1

**Hyoutei. Keigo Atobe. & Seigaku. Kunimitsu Tezuka.  
Atobe Requested by:** Charmane, BabyKangaroo, ("loove it!!"), ("fanfiction addict anonymous XP")  
**Tezuka Requested by:** dragtame, Mizz Deejay Lily, ("loove it!!")  
**Involving Momoshiro Requested by:** coolthade

**We haven't forgotten your request that you made a long time ago. Sorry for the long wait.  
Thank you for putting this story in your favorites, story alert, and mainly the REVIEWS you give us. 3 Thank you.**

Disclaimer: We do not own The Prince of Tennis.  
Expect OOC**. Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

_Atobe Keigo._

_I would like to invite you, as my special guest, to my party this week. YAH! It's on Saturday…which is today. It starts at 2…uh…which is in two hours. Anyways, see you there! Here's the address. I can't give you my phone number, because it'll ruin my identity as your secret friend. So if you get lost…well…your lost._

_Sincerely,_

_Unknown friend, who is throwing a party for no reason._

_PS. Since you, Atobe, have lots of money… Can you bring some prizes? Prizes are for the winners. We're going to have some contests at the party_.

Atobe reread the mysteries letter over again. '_Saturday?! That's today!_' Atobe thought. He scanned the letter again. '_And it's in two hours?!_'

"Well, Ore-sama is in no hurry. Ore-sama can be fashionable late." Atobe said with a smirk. He walked back inside to get ready for the sudden party.

Atobe was too busy in thought about the party, and what to wear. He didn't even notice Inui's hair spiking out of the bushes next to the mailbox. Seriously, Inui is tall, and he's still hiding in the small bushes. Nah, Atobe's bushes are huge, so it was almost perfect for Inui.

"Renji. Renji, do you copy?" Inui pulled out his walky-talky.

"Copy."

"Atobe took the bait, like a fish taking the worm."

"…Sadaharu. Are you alright?"

Inui stared at the walky-talky, "Yeah. Why would you ask a question like that? Forget about that, do you have the party set up yet?" Inui asked.

"About that-"

"Nevermind. We'll deal with it when we return to home base. Over and out." Inui turned off his walky-talky, and headed back home.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Another place.

Yanagi watched Tezuka leave his house and walked over to his mailbox. When Tezuka opened his mailbox, Yanagi saw Tezuka's expression. Which was nothing to get excited about. Tezuka opened one of the letters, and read it with his poker face on.

"Renji. Renji…are you there?!" Yanagi's walky-talky was loud that it almost gave away his position, when Tezuka looked over towards the bushes.

"Sadaharu not so loud." Yanagi whispered. Yanagi glanced back at Tezuka, to see him staring in his direction.

Tezuka watched the noisy bushes for about 4-5 minutes. '_You let Inui take your guard down, Yanagi_.' Tezuka thought. He looked at the letter in his hands, and walked back inside his home.

"Renji, are you there?!" Inui could be heard by other people walking by, who took the time to look towards the bushes. "Do you copy?"

"YES!" On the other side, Inui was silent. "I mean…hai, I copy."

Inui continued to be silent. "D-did Tezuka…"

"I don't know, Sadaharu. The only thing he showed was his poker face, nothing else." Yanagi explained. "I couldn't tell if he knew I was hiding…he kept staring straight at me."

"Just like I planned. Good job, Renji." Inui said, and he turned off his walky-talky.

"Sadaharu? Wait, you planned what? Sadaharu, do you copy?...hello?" Yanagi was confused.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Inui's house.

Inui and Yanagi were in kitchen, talking. "Sadaharu. Why aren't we setting up anything for the party?"

"That's easy. You see, I contacted some people. Kawamura is bringing the food. Momoshiro is going to do the decorations. Kikumaru is going to wash the dishes. Echizen, vacuum. Kaidoh is going to keep the neighbor's dog and cats from crashing the party. I could go on forever, but basically the others from Seigaku and Hyoutei are going to bring the gifts and games." Inui explained. He showed his party plan in his notebook.

Yanagi nodded. "Wait. Won't there be lots of witnesses?"

"That's where my plan goes into action…" Inui said. At the same time the doorbell rang. "The first person is here." Inui walked to the door and opened it to find half of the Seigaku team.

"Ok we got all the stuff and are ready to party!" Momoshiro exclaimed. They all came in and started to prepare for the party.

Party starts.

Inui sat deep in his chair. Five more doorbells rang…only to find the rest of the regulars of Hyoutei. All the regulars from Seigaku and Hyoutei were there, except for the two special guests. Finally the doorbell rang again and Inui didn't bother to open it.

"The door's open!" Inui shouted. Slowly the door opened and Atobe entered.

"Ore-sama is sorry for being fashionably late." Atobe said with a flick of his perfect hair. Nobody paid attention. Atobe walked in and disappeared into the crowd, pretending nothing had happen. '_Ore-sama will not believe everybody has ignored me. Then again, Ore-sama doesn't want to look like an idiot standing in front of the door. Ore-sama shall find his people_.'

While Atobe was somewhere in the crowd, Inui returned to the kitchen. He sat at the table with his head down. Yanagi walked in.

"Sadaharu what are you doing?" Yanagi asked. He saw Inui depressed.

"They didn't show up…and I had a great plan this time." Yanagi looked back in the living room to see Atobe by the punch bowl.

"Uh…Sadaharu, did you say they didn't show up?"

"No, they didn't."

"Then how's that?" Yanagi pointed into the living room.

Inui lifted his head, then to see Atobe at the punch bowl. "How'd he get here?"

"Maybe…"

"That means Tezuka could be here also."

"I think…"

"Renji, go look for Tezuka while I put my plan into action."

"About your plan…"Yanagi tried to say something, but Inui already left the room. "Never mind." Yanagi said to himself. He also went into the living room. However, what he didn't know was while he searched for Tezuka, who hasn't arrived yet, Inui was having problems with Atobe.

"You see I need you to…"

"Not now Inui." Atobe straight out said.

"It's that I need you to…"

"Not now."

"You see, this is my party so…"

"Ore-sama was invited as the guest. You, Inui, have to treat Ore-sama properly. Now if you don't mind, Ore-sama has to go get something to eat." Atobe left, leaving a very shock Inui. Inui was in shock yet a little mad that his plan didn't go the way he wanted it to.

Yanagi searching for Tezuka.

Yanagi looked all over and couldn't find Tezuka. Finally he took a rest by the door. At the same time the doorbell rang. Yanagi reached over and opened it to find…Tezuka. "Tezuka!"

"Sorry I was late. Here. I brought something." Tezuka handed Yanagi some snacks and gifts as he walked in. Yanagi quickly thanked him and ran into the kitchen. He turned on his walky-talky.

"Sadaharu, do you copy?"

Inui who was still at the punch bowl heard a small voice. "Inui, Inui do you copy?" Inui looked all over and then remembered the walky-talky in his pocket.

"Hai, I copy."

"I found Tezuka."

"Good. Keep an eye on him, while I try to get Atobe."

"You haven't got him yet?"

"No. My plan is turning against me."

"By the way, what is your pl…" Before Yanagi finished his sentence, Inui turned off his walky-talky.

Inui walked up to Atobe and tried to convince him to do something. Again. But the answer was always "no". Finally when hope was almost, almost, almost lost for Inui, he heard a shout from Momoshiro.

"Donut eating contest is about to begin!" Inui had an idea. He turned on his walky-talky and quickly told Yanagi about his new plan.

Seconds later, Yanagi walked up to Momoshiro and told him what to say. Momoshiro agreed to it. "Attention! The first two contestants are…" Everyone looked up to Momoshiro in curiosity. "Tezuka-buchou and the other captain guy, Atobe!" Both Tezuka and Atobe looked at each in surprise. Since when did they go against each other…in a donut eating contest? "Both captains will compete to see who the best…I guess…donut eater is."

Atobe smirked at Tezuka. "Let's do it." Atobe said to Tezuka.

Tezuka nodded in return. "Don't hold back, Atobe." Atobe's smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"It's on." Atobe glared.

"I won't let my guard down." Tezuka replied.

Yanagi walked toward Inui and looked at him. "How are we going to get them to take the juice now?"

"Don't worry. The juice will be in the donut." Yanagi looked confused for a bit then realized what Inui was talking about. Inui walked up to Momoshiro and then looked at the donuts. "Momo, the donuts look like they don't have much frosting on it."

"So?"

"So, it would be a more difficult for the exciting contest, if there was more frosting on it." Momoshiro looked at the donuts for a while. "Plus, later on, you can have a whole box to yourself." Momoshiro's eyes lit up. He quickly handed Inui the donuts.

"Make sure mine has the most!" Momoshiro grinned. Inui took the donuts and ran into the kitchen followed by Yanagi. Tezuka and Atobe took their seats just as Inui came back out with the donuts. Everyone's eyes widen…there were more donuts then before. There had to be a total stack of a hundred donuts.

Momoshiro looked at them and saw no frosting. "Un…Inui-senpai. There's no frosting."

"So? There was no frosting in the kitchen."

"We can't start the contest if there's no frosting." Inui pulled out a single perfect frosted donut. Momoshiro's eye followed it.

"Not if the Donut says so…" Inui grinned.

"Ok!" Momoshiro shouted as he took the donut. "Let's begin! Ready? 3-2-1…Begin!"

Both Tezuka and Atobe's arms dashed towards the pile of donuts before them and started eating away. Soon, like on their 10th donut, Atobe was in the lead. Inui started to take notes as soon as the contest started. Yanagi grew sick when he saw Tezuka having trouble taking in the donuts. The only emotion that is clearly noticeable is when Tezuka is in a bad condition.

"Uh Sadaharu…I remembered that I have to do something in the kitchen."

Inui looked at Yanagi. "You'll miss a lot of data."

"I have to leave…" Yanagi couldn't take the sight of donuts anymore. Yanagi glanced barely at one donut, and then sprinted out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Poor Renji. Now to get some data." But once Inui turned back to the contest…it was over.

"It's all over!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

Inui was shocked. "What? No!" Everyone looked at Inui. "Redo!"

"Hold on Inui-senpai…we don't even know who the winner is yet." Momoshiro looked inside both of the boxes and to see both of them empty. Momoshiro is the judge, who gets to decide who the winner is.

"Hmm…looks like a tie."

Momoshiro looked at Atobe and Tezuka, who looked very pale and sick. Momoshiro looked down to where he held his frosted donut. "This donut will decide the winner."

Momoshiro placed the frosted donut between the two. Both, Tezuka and Atobe looked away.

'_Don't want to see another donut_…' Tezuka/Atobe thought.

"And the winner is…" Inui walked off. He knew there wasn't going to be a winner. He walked into the kitchen, where Yanagi had his head down on the table.

Suddenly lots of yelling, cheering and booing were heard in the living room. There wasn't a winner.

"Did you get your data?" Yanagi asked, lifting his head up slowly.

"No…it's over. They ate all the donuts, so there should be lots of data later on." Inui said disappointed. Yanagi wanted to nodded, but he was too sick. Instead he lowered his head back down on the table.

Later on, during the party both Tezuka and Atobe complained about having aches. Both of them left home early.

As both Tezuka and Atobe laid their body on their bed…they had no idea what would happen tomorrow when they wake up.

* * *

**End of Part 1. To be continue...**

Please Review.  
Questions, concerns, complaints, or flame us down...we are open to.

MyPrinceOishi08 & Smiley025


	10. Atobe Keigo & Tezuka Kunimitsu Part2

**Hyoutei. Keigo Atobe. & Seigaku. Tezuka Kunimitsu.  
Part 2.**

Thank you for the reviews. ^^ Thank you for the support. ^^  
Here's another chapter from the bottom of our hearts. :P

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Prince of Tennis.  
**Expect OOC**. Enjoy.**

* * *

"BEEP."…"BEEP."…"BEEP."…

'_Argh. What is that annoying sound? The construction workers aren't suppose to arrive until next month_.'

"BEEP."…"BEEP."…"BEEP."…

'_Ok, you backed up the truck up far enough. Ore-sama is trying to get his beauty sleep_!'

"BEEP."…"BEEP."…"BEEP."…

"That's it! Ore-sama is going to sue them! Ore-sama is going to sue them for waking up the Great Atobe!" To Atobe's surprise. One small movement to the right, he fell completely off the bed. Not landing on his soft brand new carpet. Atobe fell onto the rough wore out carpet.

Already forgotten his fall out of bed, Atobe was more worried about 'his' carpet. Atobe's eyes were still shut closed as he ran his hands over the carpet. "Why aren't Ore-sama's carpet soft and perfect?!"

Atobe opened his eyes, but to only see blurry, fuzz of white. "Oh my GOSH! Ore-sama is blind!!"

"BEEP."…"BEEP."…"BEEP."…

"AHH!!!"

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

"The greatest tennis player in the world did it again!!" There were sounds of screaming and cheering. "He won!!" Cheers and screams continued. "The number one Japanese Tennis Player won again!!"…

'_I won?_' Tezuka slowly woke up. '_I'm already the number one tennis player?_'

Tezuka opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes widen. He saw everything HUGE!…and purple…

Tezuka reached over to the right to grab his glass, but there was no night stand. The king size bed continued on.

"Wait." Tezuka stared at his hand. He could clearly see the details of his hand. He looked around. Not only his hand was clear, everything in sight was crystal clear.

"…" To make sure this wasn't a dream, Tezuka reached up and touched his eyes. '_I'm not wearing my glasses_.'

Not completely satified, he pinched himself. Yup, that hurted. Tezuka slowly laid back on the bed, to feel the softness on the silk bed sheets beneath him. Tezuka now believed everything was real.

"…I can see."

The sounds of the cheering and screams continued. "You Are the Number One Japanese Player alive!!"

Tezuka felt himself smile a little. He didn't care about the cheers at all, or the richness in the room, but the fact…"I can see."

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

It took Atobe nearly two whole hours to find Tezuka's pair of glasses. But he didn't know that it belongs to Tezuka. Well,…while Atobe crawled everywhere on the floor, on his hands and knees…his head hit the night stand.

After solving the eye sight problem…there was another problem he had to face.

"BEEP."…"BEEP."…"BEEP."… The deadly alarm clock. How was it deadly? It very much annoyed Atobe to death.

Atobe snapped his fingers, like he does with his alarm clock, but the beeping kept going. Atobe snapped again. Nothing. "Stupid alarm clock!" Atobe grabbed the alarm clock and threw it at the wall, creating a small dent and a broken clock.

Atobe tried to calm down, but he couldn't. "Argh. These glasses irritate Ore-sama." Atobe took the glasses off. Now he couldn't see, so Atobe put them back on. Wearing glasses were very new to Atobe.

He took the time to study the room while he tried to calm down. The room he was in, was way smaller then his room. Neat. Tidy. Plain. The only thing that interested Atobe were the tennis pro posters on the walls. Then he noticed a tennis bag by the bedroom door.

"At least Ore-sama has his tennis gear." Atobe walked over to the bag. When he got closer, the name printed on the side became clearer. Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"WHAT?!" Atobe quickly unzipped the bag, to find Tezuka's tennis racket. "This can't be!"

Atobe turned around and relook everything. It made sense. The room. The glasses. The tennis racket. Atobe didn't want to believe it. He ran to the closet and froze.

The Seigaku uniform. The Seigaku regulars jersey.

Atobe still didn't want to believe it. He sprinted to the bathroom. It wasn't that hard to find…Atobe ran straight down the hall and BOOM, he ended up in the bathroom.

He saw it. The messy brown hair. The serious brown pierced eyes behind the pair of glasses. Every little Tezuka feature, he saw. Atobe wanted to grabbed the mirror and throw it, but he couldn't.

"Ore-sama can't be Tezuka…my arch rival…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!"

"Kunimitsu? Are you alright?" Atobe looked up, from the floor to see Tezuka's mother. She looked really worried, and Atobe didn't want to upset her.

"Ore-…I-I..I'mm fine." It was difficult for Atobe to say 'I' instead of 'Ore-sama'. Atobe nodded. Tezuka's mother smiled.

"Ok. Your breakfast is ready."

"BEEP."…"BEEP."…"BEEP."… Atobe clenched his fist. '_I thought I destroyed that annoying clock_.'

"Oh, Kunimitsu! You're going to be late for school!" Tezuka's mother looked at her watch, which was beeping. "This is the first…Are you sure you're alright?"

Atobe knew he wasn't alright at all, but he didn't want to get Tezuka's mother involved. He even didn't know what to say. Then he felt a pair of strong hands lifted him up. Tezuka's father. "You're going to be late, son."

In lighting speed, Atobe was already out the door, dressed and breakfast in hand. Now he didn't know what to think of Tezuka's parents. One minute he was on the floor panicking, in his pajamas. The next second here he was…walking in Tezuka's uniform.

Atobe walked with Tezuka's serious poker face on without even knowing it. "This is why Ore-sama dislikes walking…where is Ore-sama's LIMO!" He stopped. "If Ore-sama recalls, Tezuka should have a cell phone."

Atobe found Tezuka's cell phone. Atobe frowned. No signal.

"Remind Ore-sama to get Tezuka a working phone." Atobe waited for a 'Usu.' Nothing. "Kabaji! You're to-" He turned around to see no one. He forgot that he wasn't "Atobe." Well, he was himself, but in Tezuka's body.

After thinking things through…Atobe had a lot of questions. "If I'm in Tezuka's body?...Does that mean Tezuka is in Or-sama's body?" Wait.

Atobe stopped at a split in the road. "Does Ore-sama go to his school? Or should Ore-sama go to Tezuka's school?"

Atobe never found himself to ask a lot of questions. But the worst…He couldn't answer those questions…

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Atobe's mansion.

Tezuka was very happy. Yup, indeed. He found himself smirking the whole time, just like Atobe.

First the amazing breakfast he ever had, but the taste never compared to his mother's cooking. While eating his breakfast, Tezuka started to think. '_Atobe is rich, but has he ever tasted his Mother's home-made cooking before?_' He just shrugged.

Later Tezuka got ready for school. Of course he knew he was Atobe… but that didn't really worry him much. Instead Tezuka got dress in Atobe's uniform, and ready to head to Atobe's school, Hyoutei.

DING. Once Tezuka stepped outside the door, he was greeted by a shiny black limo. The driver bowed as he open the door. Tezuka smirked. Forget worrying about Atobe, he was going to enjoy everything…

* * *

**End of Part2.**

Please Review.  
Questions, concerns, complaints, flames, dislikes...we are open to.

Smiley025: We might have to skip the third part, until later, like have the third part up after the next one. MyPrinceOishi08 is having a special day tomorrow, so there is going to a different story. Story I wrote for her, and also for you guys too.


	11. Yukimura Seiichi

**Rikkai Dai. Seiichi Yukimura.**

March 4, 2009.  
Smiley025: This is a chapter a wrote for MyPrinceOishi08. Today is her birthday. Since Seiichi's birthday is the day after, I've decided to do a chapter on him, for MyPrinceOishi08. Also for you guys too. ^^****

Disclaimer: We do not own The Prince of Tennis.  
Expect OOC**. Enjoy.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a certain kindergarten class was Yukimura whose birthday was today. He was very excited because today was the day he would officially turn 5 years old. It didn't matter about the cake or gifts, but that he one year older. Now…he has to wait another year…

Slowly the car pulled up to the front doors and Yukimura got out of his car seat. He walked inside the school, before the car drove off. Since he was now 5, he could walk to his classroom on his own. As Yukimura entered the classroom, there was a happy Marui, who waited for him.

"Hi Seiichi! Happy Birthday! I made this for you!" Marui handed Seiichi a drawing. It was a big head, stick figure drawing of him and Marui together. Made from different material like: paint, pencil, crayons, markers, anything that Marui can get his hands on.

"Thanks Bunta." smiled Yukimura. Marui smiled and grabbed a blank piece of paper out his backpack.

"I'll make you another one!" Marui also pulled out his crayons and headed over to a table to draw. Seiichi smiled.

"I want to join you, Bunta." Yukimura said. He sat next to Marui. Marui pulled out another blank piece of paper and handed to him.

Niou and Yagyuu were teasing one of teachers in the background. They kept changing their identity back and forth. "Nooo, I'm Niou!" "And I'm Yagyuu!" Few minutes later, after switch. "NO! He's Yagyuu! I'm Niou!" "Phwee."

Jackal was over in the other corner with a different teacher. Jackal tried to read a book, while the teacher listened. "Sam K-limb-ED the T-reE. The T-reE iZ GrrEn." Jackal continued to read out loud. Besides Jackal was Kirihara.

Kirihara was fast asleep, holding onto his blue blanket. Every single grown up made sure Kirihara was asleep at all time. Kirihara in Kindergarten…he's a destructive little guy.

However…Fuji always wanted to keep Kirihara fully awake and active. Fuji smirked and walked over to Kirihara. He grabbed hold the ends of Kirihara's blanket…ready to pull and wake Kirihara up.

"SYUUSUKE! Please don't wake up Akaya!" Oishi quickly stopped the evil Fuji. "Please don't." Fuji let go of the blanket.

"Ok." Fuji smiled and walked off. Oishi sighed deeply. One trouble less. Fuji walked over to Sanada. He wanted to tell Sanada some… long boring jokes.

In the other corner…the two troublemakers, Inui and Yanagi…were experimenting.

"Renji, it's ready." Inui smirked.

"Hit the switch!" Yanagi pointed to Inui, and Inui nodded. Both of them started to do their evil laugh. "BWA-HA-HA…HA HA!" Inui put his hand on the lever and pulled it halfway down…When suddenly Sanada came and interrupted them.

"Hey you two! It's Seiichi's birthday. So, go say Happy Birthday or 20 laps." Sanada turned and left. Inui and Yanagi knew Sanada wasn't going to give them laps, because Sanada didn't know what 'laps' meant. Sanada has been hearing that word lately, on the sports channel, and he just started to have a habit of saying it. Inui let go of the lever and took off his goggles. He put on his normal square glasses.

"Let's go Renji." Yanagi nodded and took off his oversize lab coat. Both headed towards Yukimura. "Seiichi, Happy Birthday." Inui said.

"Yeah…Happy Birthday." Yanagi nodded and returned back to the experiment in the playhouse science lab. Inui followed.

After a few minutes, Inui had an idea. "Renji?"

"Hai."

"Did you get Seiichi a present?"

"Hai." Yanagi dug in his bag and pulled out a card. "See. Did you?"

"Yeah." Inui opened his bag and pulled out a container full of juice. "See."

"But Sadaharu…that's your lunch."

"No it's our new experiment." Inui explained. Yanagi smiled.

"Ii Data." said both, Inui and Yanagi.

The two troublemakers, Inui and Yanagi, walked up to Yukimura and gave him their gifts. Yukimura read the card and smiled. "Thank you Renji." Yukimura looked at the juice, Inui gave him, and thanked him.

Through the whole day Inui and Yanagi kept an eye on Yukimura until it was snack time. Yukimura opened the juice container and took a sip. Tasting so sweet, Yukimura took a couple of gulps instead, spilling some on his shirt. Soon before snack time was over, Yukimura finished the whole container.

Unfortunately Inui and Yanagi didn't get any data, for it was now nap time. Yukimura slept normally like all the rest. Sanada slept on the mat next to him. Marui slept on the other side. Kirihara was already asleep.

Fuji sneaked over to Niou's mat. Like a silent sneaky ninja, Fuji put some whip cream on Niou's hands. With a feather pulled out of nowhere…yeah, you know what happens.

'SMACK!' Niou sprang up. "What the-" He saw whip cream all over him. He looked to one side and saw Fuji sleeping, or so he thought. Then Niou looked on the other side to see Yagyuu sleeping…with a whip cream can in his hand. "Hiroshi!"…uh…fighting Kindergarten style…

"Masaharu! Hiroshi! Stop it!" the teacher tried to break them up.

Fuji started to laugh uncontrollably all over the floor.

"Inui…maybe the juice didn't work." Yanagi said yawning and lying down on his mat. Both Inui and Yanagi, ignored the situation in the background. Since it was regular routine. However, the teachers could never find out who the real prankster was behind the evil pranks. They always thought Niou was the prankster, but Niou is the 'Trickster.'

"Maybe, but…there still is…an estimate of 87%...that it will still…work. Right?" Inui looked at Yanagi to see him already asleep. "…Right." Inui lowered his head and shut his eyes.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Next Day

Yukimura woke up and scratched his head. He then noticed something. '_Wait. Why is my bed small?'_ Yukimura looked around and saw that his clothes were small too. '_What's going on?'_ Yukimura now was terrified. "Mom!"

Yukimura ran downstairs. "Mom!" No responds. Yukimura ran everywhere in his house. Nobody was home. Then he noticed a note on the kitchen table.

_You're a big boy now, Seiichi. You can now walk to school on your own. –Mom and Dad._

Complete terrified, Yukimura cried. After he calm down, he went through his Dad's clothes. He found a set of clothes that fitted.

Yukimura stood in the bathroom…he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had grown older, age 15 to be specific.

'_Is this what I will look like when I go up?_' He stared at his own piercing purple eyes. It scared him…to see himself look so mean, so strict. He didn't see any happiness, like what he had pictured himself when he'd become older. Where was the happiness in those piercing eyes that glared back at them? Continuing to stare at himself, he could see his eyes turning glassy. "I don't want to grow up. I don't want to grow up anymore."

Yukimura walked to school and went inside. He slowly approached the classroom and opened the door. Then there was a silence and Marui, who was eating a breakfast muffin, dropped his jaw open. Everyone stared in shock. Every little kid in the class thought the same thing, '_Is that Seiichi?_' Inui and Yanagi pulled out blank pieces of paper and wrote like machines. They took lots of notes.

After writing pages and pages of notes, they looked at it. "Sadaharu. What does you say?"

"I don't know. I can't read." Looking at their notes and at each others, there was nothing understandable. Not only can't the two read, their handwriting…well, lets just say everything was covered in scribbles. Inui and Yanagi sighed, for they had failed to collect data…

The teacher walked up to Yukimura. "Are you lost?"

"No. I go here." Yukimura replied.

"Ok what grade are you in?"

"I'm in this class."

"Ok. Come with me." Yukimura walked with the teacher to a different classroom, where the older kids were. Then he was told to sit at a desk. Yukimura looked around and there were lots of older kids looking at him.

Later on, everything Yukimura been through in class, was over his head. It was like a totally different language to him, considering it was English. Throughout the day, the lessons were way hard and the kids were mean.

Afterschool.

Yukimura stood alone in the corner. Some of the boys from his class came up to him. "Hey! New kid. We have a tradition here. It's called 'Pick on the New Kid.' and guess what?"

"…What?"

"That's you!" The boy, who was talking, pushed Yukimura to the ground. Yukimura tried to get up but the older boy told him to stay down. "Get ready to get dirty tomorrow." he smirked, and kicked Yukimura in the stomach. The bullies walked off.

Across the playground fence, Inui and Yanagi, witnessed the whole thing with poor Yukimura. "Sadaharu, this is our fault right?...I'm scared that they'll kill Seiichi."

"…" Inui didn't say anything. Suddenly Sanada stood right behind them. "Yes it is."

Yanagi turned to Inui. "Oh no! Busted!" Inui and Yanagi tried to get away but Sanada held them by the collar.

"You guys better fix this or else…got it?!" Sanada ordered. Both Yanagi and Inui nodded quickly. Sanada let go of them. "If Seiichi dies, you die." he threatened.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

After the kick to the stomach, Yukimura started to cry.

"Excuse me. Are you ok?"

Yukimura heard a soft sweet voice, but he didn't look up at her. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"Hey." The teen girl knelt down. "When I'm down you know what cheers me up?" Yukimura shook his head. "Tennis."

At the word 'tennis' Yukimura looked up at her. "Tennis?"

"Yeah. Do you play tennis?" she asked. Yukimura shook his head. "Come. I'll teach you."

After playing to his limits in a short amount of time...Yukimura found the game, Tennis, fun. Even though he completely lost. '_I should tell Genichirou and the others about this_.'

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

The day after.

Since none of Seiichi's clothes would fit, he had to find another set of his father's clothes. Which made him a bigger target at school. School continued to be difficult. He was laughed at when he said the wrong answer. How was he suppose to know? He was only 5 years old stuck in an older Yukimura.

Afterschool.

Seiichi waited until the bullies were out of sight. He thought it was clear. Once Yukimura walked outside, he just ended up bumping into one.

"Well what do we have here?" Yukimura turned the other way to run, but found the rest of the gang already there. "Now you're trapped. Are you ready to get a beat down?!" The head leader grabbed Yukimura's collar and raised his fist. Yukimura braced himself for it, when suddenly…

"STOP!" The bully stopped and looked over toward the voice…it was Sanada. "Stop hurting Seiichi or we'll hurt you!" he demanded. Sanada didn't look happy at all. It was the first time Yukimura saw Sanada so serious with anger.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Suddenly all the kindergartners both girls and boys came out from behind Sanada. It was like all of them had completed the move Pile Mirrage.

"Give up or we will be forced to attack!" All the kindergartners nodded. They looked like they were almost going to break their necks, especially Marui.

Kirihara popped his knuckles with a smirk. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"This is a joke, right?" One of the boys said. "Yeah…go back to nap time with your little blankets!" All the boys started laughing.

"Fine. We warned you." Sanada rolled up his sleeves as he walked forward.

All the boys looked at him blankly. '_Is he serious?!_'

"Attack!"

Suddenly all the kindergartners rushed towards them. All the big bad bullies were tackled to the ground as the playground turned into a war. It wasn't much of a fight, since the older ones were at a disadvantage. What would their mother think? They couldn't hurt the little ones.

"Kindergartner Power!" Marui shouted as he stuffed a hand full of sand in one of the boy's mouth. Sanada was going all out on the one who almost punched Yukimura. Uh…we don't want to know what Kirihara was doing right?...

Inui and Yanagi walked towards the older Yukimura and gave him some juice. "Here drink this."

Yukimura was kind of surprise. "Uh…Sanadaharu, maybe you haven't noticed but there's a fight going on and now's not snack time."

"I know, but this will solve your problem. Sanada says so." Yanagi just had to bring Sanada into the conversation.

Yukimura grabbed the juice and gulped it down. Slowly he turned back into a kindergartner. When Yukimura looked up, he saw the bullies tied up and all the Kindergartners cheering.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Walking home.

Yukimura smiled happily. He was saved by his friends. Then he remembered what happen yesterday. "Genichirou. Have you thought about playing tennis before?"

Sanada shook his head. "I don't want to play a sport where you just hit a ball back and forth." Marui, Niou, Yagyuu, Jackal, Kirihara, Yanagi, Inui, Fuji, Oishi, and all the other nodded.

"But its fun!" Yukimura exclaimed. "Look. I'll show you." Yukimura pulled out a tennis ball. The tennis ball he founded abandon on his way home yesterday. Yukimura threw it at the gang, and hit Sanada on the forehead.

"Seiichi!" Sanada started to chase him. "Now what will you think about tennis?! after I shove this tennis ball-"

"You have to beat me first, Genichirou!" Yukimura continued to run down the street. "And I'm planning to never lose to anyone!" Sanada glared and sprinted after him.

"Hey! Does tennis have any sweets?!" Marui ran after them. "Wait for me! I can't run that far! I didn't have any sugar today!"

"Masaharu. What do you think?"

"Phwee." Niou replied. Both Niou and Yagyuu started to run right behind Marui.

"H, E, double hockey stick! I'm going to play and be Number One!" Kirihara did his mini evil laugh. Jackal sighed.

"Hurry or we'll be left behind." Jackal said and grabbed Kirihara by the hand and pulled him along. The other tagged along right behind the other ones up ahead.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

10 years later…

Yukimura was heading to the tennis court, to practice with Sanada, when he happen to see Inui and Yanagi hiding over in some bushes. Yukimura followed to where they had their eyes were glue to.

A banana in the middle of the path. "What are those two up to now?"

His question was answered when he saw Momoshiro running along the path. Then to see Momoshiro pick up the banana and stared at it. Yukimura now had an idea of what the two were up to.

He chuckled. "I remember that time. Hmm…his juice was taster back then…" Yukimura continued to walk along, smiling. "I bet that Sadaharu and Renji don't even remember what happened 10 years ago."

Yukimura started laugh lightly. "I don't ever regret taking that juice."

* * *

**Please review.  
Questions, concerns, complaints, dislikes, or flames- we are open to listen.**

MyPrinceOishi08: Thank you Smiley025. ^^  
T_T I still had to edit it...but I enjoy do it. :P

Part3 of Atobe and Tezuka continues next chapter...

**Thanks.  
**Smiley025 & MyPrinceOishi08


	12. Atobe Keigo & Tezuka Kunimitsu Part3

**Hyoutei. Atobe Keigo. & Seigaku. Tezuka Kunimitsu.  
Disclaimer: We do not own The Prince of Tennis.**

MyPrinceOishi08: I am so sorry for not updating in forever! Sorry. Sorry. (X a million.)

Expect OOC**. Enjoy.**

* * *

The limo ride to Hyoutei was relaxing for Tezuka. Tezuka walked to the tennis courts and was greeted by…

"Atobe! Atobe! Atobe!" and so on. Tezuka glared for he didn't like the cheering he was receiving. He found it a bit annoying and it can damage his hearing. Tezuka held his hand up to stop the cheering but to no success. He raised his hand up higher and snapped once. -SNAP!-

Silence.

"Regulars on court A! Eighth and Ninth on court B-Z! Seventh pick up balls!" Tezuka ordered. Everyone stared with their mouths hanging open, including the regulars.

Tezuka crossed his arms and glared. "If you want to hear Ore-sama's famous speech, continue on with your mouths hanging open and ore-sama also will included 100 laps. Or you can all start practice."

"Wha-what just happened to Atobe-buchou?" Gakuto continued to stare. "He sounds like Tezuka-buchou from Seigaku."

"That is because I, Tezuka, am in Atobe Keigo's body." Tezuka straight out said. He didn't care if the whole Hyoutei school knew, because he knew they wouldn't believe him…except for one.

"No…WAY! Sugoi!" Jirou, now fully awake, exclaimed. He ran up to Tezuka. "Sugoi! You already look like him!" Tezuka only smirk. Everybody stared at Jirou dumbfounded. Some of the regulars wanted to smack his head…but if they did that, then there would be laps included. Lots of laps, but the problem…how many laps? They thought if it was true, would Tezuka give them more than Atobe? They didn't want to find out.

"I don't believe it." Shishido walk off back to the courts where he was assigned. Court A.

"Atobe-I mean Tezuka-buchou, tell me something…Tezukaish. Please!" Jirou gave his innocent grin.

Tezuka smirked and flicked his hair, well Atobe's hair. "I have 20/20 vision now. I'm happy about that." Tezuka smirking and flicking hair wasn't the same if he was in his own body…It just look like…I don't know…Atobe like.

"…wow." Jirou stood in front of Tezuka in amazement. Everyone else rolled there eyes. They didn't see a difference. They thought Atobe was being himself.

Tezuka noticed they all wasted 10 minutes of practice already. "Everyone! 100 laps!"

After Practice.

"You're dismissed!" Tezuka ordered. The tennis players including the regulars walked…very very slowly out of the tennis courts. They were like zombies. Why?

'_Atobe-buchou is just like Tezuka-buchou_…'

Tezuka didn't really care. He picked up his bag and walked off into the school. He smirked. "Now let's see what Atobe's classes are like. Maybe I can fix some things."

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Seigaku.

"Where's Tezuka-buchou?" Kikumaru, that goes by the name Eiji, asked. Since mostly everyone calls him Eiji, we will too. Eiji was about to say where was Inui too, but he stopped himself. Why? Eiji thought about it. No Inui…then no Juice! He didn't have to see that horrible juice! Instead Eiji did a small victory dance in his head.

"I hope nothing terrible happened." Oishi said in a worry tone. '_He'll be alright. I bet he's have fun right about now._' Oishi told himself, only thinking happy thoughts. Oishi doesn't know how right he is right now. Oishi took a deep breath. '_It's my job as Co-Captain to take over when Tezuka isn't here_.'

"Everyone! Regulars gather around. Eighth and Ninth on court B and C. Seventh start warms up and 30 laps after!" Oishi ordered.

"Hai!"

The 6 regulars gathered around. Oishi looked around to notice someone missing. Oishi looked over at court B. "Momo! Come join us!" Oishi shouted and smiled.

Since the last ranking matches Momoshiro trained harder to get back on the starters…but it's that tiny weakest habit that messed him up again…judging them too much on appearance. For the eight spots out of the nine top players…it was always a battle. The ones who gained a spot early were always Fuji, Echizen, Oishi, and Tezuka. Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Inui, Kikumaru, and Kawamura…it's a tough fight.

Momo jogged up to the group. "Um Oishi-sempai…I'm not a regular this time."

"It's alright. Inui and Tezuka haven't arrived yet. If something happens, we have you as a back up." Oishi explained.

Momoshiro nodded. '_That means I'll be the second reserve just in case…but I'm still not a regular. But to train with the starters, I should be thankful_.' "Thank you Oishi-sempai!" Oishi smiled.

"Since Tezuka isn't here and Inui isn't here to give the training, we will try something." Oishi explained. Everyone nodded. Oishi smiled. "Lets try the new updated psychological test!" Oishi pulled out a stack of drawings.

The regulars and including Momoshiro's mouths dropped open. "NOT THOSE AGAIN?!"

"Oishi-sempai. I do not want to see those terrible drawings again." Echizen straight out said.

"Shut up. I worked hard on these drawings." Oishi said. "You can have two choices. Psychological test or 100 laps."

Ryoma lowered his cap. "Lets see the first drawing."

* * *

**Please Review.  
Question, concerns, complaints, or flames we are open to.**

MyPrinceOishi08: ^^; I hope I got my math right. lol. If the regular thing was confusing, i'm sorry.  
Explain: 9 players. 8 can be starters. In matches 7 starters play and there is 1 reserve. There are 6 regulars now, because Tezuka and Inui aren't there. Momo (non-regular) is allowed to practice with the starters on court A.  
^^; hoped that helped.

**Thanks**.  
MyPrinceOishi08 & Smiley025

**Next: **Lots of Atobe...and bits of Tezuka. You'll find out why Inui wasn't there next chapter.  
MyPrinceOishi08: I'm sorry again! I'll make it up next chapter. It's not Smiley025 fault...it's me.


	13. Atobe Keigo & Tezuka Kunimitsu Part4

**Hyoutei. Atobe Keigo. Seigaku. Tezuka Kunimitsu.  
Disclaimer: We do not own The Prince of Tennis.  
****  
Thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts/favs. We are both glad you like this story.**

**Expect Major OOC. Enjoy.**

* * *

Atobe didn't know what he was doing. Mostly he didn't know where he was walking.

Atobe stopped in front of a house and glared at it. "I passed that house thirty times already!" He yelled out loud his frustration. Atobe then looked behind him, then to the sides. Atobe let out his anger big time. "AHH!"

He had been walking in a roundabout neighborhood.

'_Calm down Keigo…AH! I CAN'T CALM DOWN!_' Atobe glanced to his left and noticed an empty bus stop bench. He walked over there. Atobe sat down and ran his hand through Tezuka's hair as he messed it up. '_Calm down Keigo_…'

Atobe lowered his head and took off Tezuka's glasses. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Get a hold of yourself. Ore-sama does not get frustrated…I don't get frustrated."

Atobe put the glasses back on. "How can Tezuka wear glasses? Don't they bother him?" He wanted to take them off and break them in half, but he can't. His eyes looked around until they stopped at Tezuka's tennis bag.

"What does Tezuka carry in there? Bricks?" he asked himself, remembering how much it weight this whole time. This had to be Atobe's first time carrying something on his back, and also for a long period of time. Where's Kabaji when he needed him the most?

Atobe picked up the tennis bag and opened it. First thing he saw was of course Tezuka's rackets. "Hmph. They aren't that great." Atobe continued to go through Tezuka's bag…finding school books, notebooks, homework, tennis magazines, etc. "Ore-sama is going to have a talk with Tezuka about this. He should be more like ore-sama and have at least something fashionable like a mirror."

Atobe zipped up the bag and dropped it on the ground. -CHA-CHING- "Hm?" Atobe lifted the bag and dropped it again. -CHA-CHING-

Atobe picked up the bag again and unzipped one of the side pockets. He found the jackpot. Tezuka's wallet and a few loose change. Atobe's saved! He picked out a small round coin. "What is this? Hmm…never seen this before." He took all the loose coins and tossed them over his shoulder.

A small girl was walking by behind Atobe when something hit her head. "Heey…That hurt." She looked down to her feet and found some coins. '_I think this money belongs to that guy over there_.'

The little girl picked up the scattered coin and walked over to Atobe. "Excuse me mister."

"Hm?" Atobe looked over his shoulder to see a small girl staring at eye level with him. "What do you want?"

The girl suddenly blush when she saw how handsome the guy in front her was. Atobe smirked…then frowned when he remember that she wasn't awed by "Atobe's face", but instead she was awed by Tezuka's face. "Um…a-are these yours?" She held out her hand and showed him the coins.

"Yes, but go ahead and have them." Atobe straight out said. "I have no use for them."

Poor Atobe…he doesn't know that the coins are money. He's too rich that the only money surrounding him are printed money and piece of plastic that go by the name 'credit card'. There was no such thing as coin money to Atobe or the two numbers past the right side of the decimal.

"But don't you need them to pay for the bus?" The small girl asked.

"The bus?" Atobe asked as he raised a brow.

"Well, you are sitting at the bus stop." The little girl then noticed a sign on the bench. She started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing at ore-sama?!" Atobe glared at her. The little girl walked around the bench and pulled Atobe's arm to make him stand up.

"The sign says 'Wet paint'." she said through her giggles.

Atobe turned around and looked closer to see that the bench was indeed covered in wet paint…and the obvious sign that said. "Wet Paint." The worst part…the paint was…white.

"F-**Just then the bus pasted by…so we didn't catch what Atobe said. Oh-well.**

"Oooooooh, I'm telling my mommy you said a bad word." The little girl pointed a finger at Atobe. Atobe glared at her, but that didn't stop her pointing at him. The girl then put her pointed finger on her chin. "Mister. I think you missed your bus."

Atobe looked at her blankly and then realize that indeed…the bus just past right by. He wanted to scream, shout, yell, jump, stomp, throw a chair…but he can't do that. There was a girl watching. Atobe didn't want to ruin his image-wait. He was Tezuka. Not Atobe. Atobe thought about if he should ruin Tezuka's image or not. '_Should I? or should I not? Hmmm…_'

Atobe then decide NOT to ruin Tezuka's image. Why? He respected Tezuka. Atobe looked down at the small girl. "Do you by any chance have a cell phone I can use?"

"Sure!" The little girl pulled out her cell phone and handed to him.

"Ore-sama thanks you." Atobe dialed a certain number.

-RING- "Ore-sama can't come to the phone now. If it's not important don't bother leaving a message."

"WHAT?!" Atobe yelled. "HE TURNED OFF MY PHONE! AND THAT VOICE MESSAGE WAS HORRIBLE!" Atobe tossed the phone back to the girl and ran off down the street.

"Mister! What about that paint?!" The girl yelled but Atobe didn't stop running. "Oh-well." The girl shrugged and head off to where she was going before. "Hehe. He's funny." she giggled to herself.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Tezuka was about to head to his next class when someone pulled him violently into the boys bathroom. Tezuka looked at the boy who pulled him to see himself. "Hi Keigo." he said with a smirk.

Atobe glared at himself. "What are you doing at ore-sama's school Tezuka?!"

"Being you of course. It wouldn't be right if I went to my school looking like you." Tezuka simply said. Tezuka noticed something white on Atobe's back. "What did you do to my uniform?" Tezuka turned Atobe around and looked at the white paint all over the back, the rear, and don't forget the thighs of his uniform.

Tezuka burst out laughing. Atobe glared. "Why is it so funny?!" he said angrily at Tezuka.

"Guess you didn't see the wet sign earlier." Tezuka continued to laugh. "How does it feel wearing glasses?"

"I hate it. I want my clear eyesight back." Atobe said.

Tezuka then pulled out Atobe's wallet from his pocket. "I know I don't carry a lot of money like you do, but here." Tezuka pulled out a large amount of money from Atobe's wallet. He handed Atobe the money and smirked. "I know you're going to need it."

"What about you?" Atobe asked for some odd reason. He took the money and put in his pocket. This time Tezuka didn't smirk but grinned. He pulled a plastic card from his pocket. Atobe's eyes widen. "Don't you dare use my brand new card!" Atobe glared at Tezuka.

"It has my name on it so I can use if I want to." Tezuka said.

"You're not Atobe Keigo!" Atobe yelled.

Tezuka shook his head and pulled Atobe's ID card. "Not according to this. Let me see how long you can last being me, Keigo."

Atobe didn't know how to make a comeback. Seeing Tezuka spoiled…he was more self center than him! Atobe stormed out the bathroom. Tezuka got a clearer sight of the painted uniform from behind. He burst out laughing again.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

"Ah! Where did I slip?!" Inui screamed in frustration. This morning when he woke up he just remembered that he didn't get a single piece of Data of Atobe and Tezuka.

Inui grabbed the phone and dialed Yanagi, who was at school. "Hello?"

'Renji! I don't have any data!" Inui shouted in the phone. "I don't know where I slip. I remember I gave Atobe and Tezuka the juice…then I DON'T KNOW!"

"Calm down Sadaharu." Yanagi said in a calm tone to calm down Inui. "You're not going to die if you don't any data. Let's look this over."

"Okay." Inui said. He was more calmed down. "We gave Atobe and Tezuka the juice during the donut contest…nothing happened but they left early."

"Why did they leave early?" Yanagi asked.

"They…got a…stomach……ache." Inui said slowly. Inui screamed. Yanagi hanged up.

'_I think he'll be ok now that he solved his situation_.' Yanagi went back eating his lunch. It was his break time from collecting data.

Inui grabbed his things and ran out of his house.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Atobe walked on the Seigaku school ground. He saw some people walking with food in their hands. '_Guess its lunch time. That means I missed some classes_.'

"Tezuka? What happened to you?" Atobe turned around to see the worried co-captain, Oishi. Atobe looked at Oishi with big teary puppy dog eyes. Atobe was soooo close to breaking down.

Oishi could tell something was really wrong. Just look at Atobe, who's stuck inside Tezuka's body. He was completely wet and paint all over his back. "Let's go somewhere where there aren't any people." Oishi offered and Atobe only nodded. He followed Oishi to boys' locker room.

"Here." Oishi handed Atobe a bottle of water and some sliced fruit from his bento. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Atobe slowly nodded. "Tezuka is a meanie." he said in a childish tone.

Oishi was already in confusedland. "What? Tezuka's a meanie? Why are talking to yourself like that, Tezuka?"

Atobe glanced at Oishi. "No. Me Ore-sama. Tezuka is in ore-sama's body spoiling himself." he said more childish.

Oishi didn't know if it was true or Tezuka was….he couldn't think of anything. "Tezuka." Oishi could only think of something that might help him understand clearly. "Why is Hyoutei slacking?"

"HYOUTEI IS NOT SLACKING!" Atobe reacted instantly. "Ore-sama won't let them slack one bit!"

"Atobe?!" Oishi was surprised. "I didn't mean it Atobe. I was checking if what you're saying was true."

Atobe sighed and calmed down. "Ore-I'm sorry Oishi. Ore-I can't take this much longer. I want to be myself again."

"How did you guys switched bodies in the first place?" Oishi asked. He handed Atobe a towel.

"Ore-sama does not know. I fell out of Tezuka small bed. Make sure you remind me to buy him a bigger more comfortable one. Also remind me to get him a nicer carpet…and a bigger house. AND THAT STUPID ALARM CLOCK!" Atobe started ranting on what Tezuka needed.

"Um Tez-Atobe. I think Tezuka is fine with what he has." Oishi said. "By the way…How did you get wet and paint all over you?"

"Ah. Ore-I was tired of walking around, because I didn't know where I was going. I saw a bench and sat down. A little girl talked to me…" Atobe glared. "…She would have been more awed if she saw Atobe instead of Tezuka."

"Let's not get off topic." Oishi sweat dropped.

"Right. She told me I was sitting on wet paint. After that, I stopped at my school and had a chat with Tezuka. Then I came walking here."

"How'd did you get wet then?" Oishi asked.

"Oh…that. While I was walking on my way here a lady was watering her garden. She told me, I had paint on my back. Of course I knew that." Atobe glared at the ground. "She hosed my down to get the paint off."

When Oishi heard Atobe said he was hosed down he couldn't help but smile. Oishi tried so hard to not laugh. He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"I was like 'Don't hose me down lady! Hey, stop it!' but she wouldn't listen." Atobe was waving his arms in the air, reacting the scene. "She said. 'I almost got it off.' I didn't check if it was really, and I believed her. Then I was like 'Ok! Spray me!' I wanted the paint off. So she hosed me down."

By this time Oishi slid a notebook up to his face and covered his mouth. He covered his wide smile.

"After I got completely wet, I checked. NOT a piece of paint came off!" Atobe threw his arms up. "The lady was like 'Hmph. I'm going to get me scrubbing brush.' I'm like 'what the heck?!' Then she came out with her clean stuff."

Oishi burst out laughing. He couldn't handle it no more.

"-Huh?" Atobe looked at Oishi to see him laughing. "Why is that funny?" Oishi couldn't stop laughing. "What's the matter? Are you pain?" Atobe stared at Oishi blankly.

Oishi clenched his stomach and kept on laughing. "No-no I'm not in pain, Atobe. It's just funny how the way you tell the story."

Atobe thought about it. Atobe started to laugh along with Oishi. Neither of them expected to get a long so well.

Oishi stood up at grabbed a spare set of clothes he had. "Here Atobe." He handed Atobe the set and smiled.

"Thanks." Atobe stood up and went to change.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

The day past by fast. Atobe felt relaxed and calmer. There wasn't any fan girl who ran or crowded him. There were fangirls but who respected Tezuka and gave him, his space. Atobe talked to Oishi often in class. The classes Tezuka had were interesting to Atobe. He acted like a student and paid attention.

Atobe started to see past the rich. He started to realize true friendship and talk normal. He had someone who cared and listened to him. Not just listening to him talking about himself in high praise but listened to what he had to say about different topics. It was different for Atobe to handle this new environment, but he accepted it.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Tezuka on the other hand. He was bored. He thought being Atobe was fun. Then Tezuka smirked. He wanted to play a match against himself.

Afterschool came.

"Where's Atobe-buchou?" Gakuto asked.

"GAKUTO! He's not Atobe." Jirou ran out to him. "He's Tezuka-buchou from Seigaku."

Gakuto rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can we start practice already?"

-SNAP!- Tezuka stood by the gate doors. "Everyone. Ore-sama is heading to Seigaku to play Tezuka. Kabaji you're in charge of practice."

"Usu."

"Atobe-buchou! You can't do that! Do you remember what happened last time?!" Wakashi stepped up. Tezuka glared.

"I know what happened. I'm not changing my decision. 20 laps for speaking out of line." Tezuka ordered.

"Hai!" Wakashi ran off to do his laps.

"Back to practice!" Tezuka ordered. "Kabaji. If they ask you any stupid question do not answer. If anyone leaves bring them back."

"Usu!"

Tezuka nodded once and walked off. Everyone else groaned. Now they couldn't work their plan.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

"Again!" Atobe demanded and served a ball to Fuji. Fuji ran far left and returned it. "Again! Use the other foot when you sprint. You're getting better though."

"Hai Tezuka." Fuji smiled. Atobe nodded. He walked off to observe the others. Atobe liked Tezuka's practice better. It was less people and there was hardly any people watching except for two girls. For some reason Atobe felt better here, but kind of missed Hyoutei.

-Clap- -Clap- -Clap- Atobe turned around to see himself clapping with that smirk. "Nice work Tezuka. Ore-sama is impressed." Tezuka smirked.

Atobe walked up to him. "What do you want Atobe?"

"I want us to play a match." Tezuka smirked.

Oishi noticed the two captains talking over to the side. "Tezuka's here?" He saw the two walked off…with their tennis bags. Oishi had a feeling he should follow. He looked around to see that Inui still hadn't shown up all day. "Fuji!"

"Yeah Oishi?"

"I'm putting you in charge. I'll be back." Oishi quickly said and ran off.

Fuji opened his eyes to show the world his blue eyes. "Sure thing, Oishi." '_I'm going to enjoy this_.' Fuji started to do his evil laugh.

When everybody heard Fuji's evil laugh they quickly scanned to that….No Tezuka. No Oishi. No Coach Ryuzaki. and No Inui. They then knew Fuji was up to something…

Fuji suddenly appeared…holding a tray of Wasabi rolls and other some other spicy food that didn't suit the other players taste. Everyone's eyes widen.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Meanwhile… Inui was stuck on the train. For some unknown reason the train just stopped. Inui tapped his pin on his notebook. '_Come on, I have to get to Seigaku_.'

Inui sighed and slouched back. "100 percent chance I'll be stuck here for another hour."

* * *

**Please Review.  
Questions, concerns, complaints, or flames...we are open to.  
Ok, One more chapter. The battle.**

**MyPrinceOishi: **Ok. I liked this story too much. So I'll be doing the actual story longer than these four chapters. XD

**Smiley025:** Thank you, you guys.

Thanks.  
MyPrinceOishi08 & Smiley025


	14. Important Notice The End

**Important Notice.**

**MyPrinceOishi08: **This is Important, well I don't know how important.  
From this on, I'll be working on this story alone. I'm sorry everyone.

Smiley025 and I got into a huge fight and now we won't speak to each other.  
He told me up front that he doesn't want to work on this FanFic with me anymore.  
I'm sorry everyone. I truely am.

It's perfectly fine if you take this off your Fav/Alert/etc. Even stop reviewing.

I'm glad Smiley025 and I have gotten over 100 reviews. ^^  
Thank you. We are glad you thought it was funny and great.

I thank you deeply for supporting us this far. Especially those from the very beginning.

Again. I'm very very sorry.  
I'll try my best to continue this on my own.

Thank you.  
MyPrinceOishi08.


	15. Atobe Keigo & Tezuka Kunimitsu Part5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.  
**I'm sorry for the long wait. u_u

* * *

Atobe walked up to the net and waited. Tezuka stood at the serve line, and bounced a tennis ball. "Hey Atobe, what are you doing at the net?"

"What about-" Before Atobe could speak, Tezuka interrupted anyways.

"I serve first." Tezuka said selfishly. Atobe glared at him, then just gave up and walked into position. Tezuka tossed the ball into the air. "One-set match. I serve!"

"WAIT!" Atobe shouted. Tezuka caught the ball.

"What is it?" Tezuka stared at Atobe. Tezuka then used Atobe's insights and smirked. "Does Atobe need his cheering?" Tezuka put down Atobe's racket down for a second.

"Atobe's going to win. Tezuka's going to lose. Atobe's going to win. Blah Blah Blah." Tezuka picked up Atobe's racket. "Now let's play." Tezuka didn't have the patience to wait; he wanted to play himself eagerly. Tezuka threw the tennis ball in the air. Again.

"WAIT!" Atobe yelled out. Tezuka twitched his eyebrow and caught the ball. Again.

"What is it now?" Tezuka glared at him.

"When you were cheering…Did you mean ore-sama wins as in me? or you, because you're in ore-sama's body? By Tezuka, were you talking about you? or me because I look like Tezuka?" Atobe questioned. He placed a finger on his chin. "What If…you meant by both of us being ore-sama, but then who's Tezuka? or is it Ore-sama?...these question interest ore-sama."

"I don't care. You see however you want it. Now let's play!" Tezuka tossed the ball…again.

"WAIT!"

"It's too late for that Atobe!" Tezuka was ready to smack right there when-

"WAIT!! This is IMPORTANT!" Atobe shouted. Tezuka let the ball bounce to the ground and he caught it.

"WHAT IS IT ATOBE?!" Tezuka barked.

"I didn't tie my shoes yet." Atobe bent down and started to re-tie his shoes. Well, Tezuka's shoes. "Oh yeah, Tezuka…0-15."

"That's not fair!"

Atobe stood up with his tied shoes. "It does too. It bounced inside the court, so it counts."

Tezuka rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'll get the point back." Atobe was relieved that he scored a point without even trying. Lucky him.

"LET'S GO!" Tezuka served left-handed. The ball bounced and Atobe returned it, right-handed. Tezuka smirked and smacked the ball towards Atobe. The tennis ball knocked Atobe's racket out of his hand and bounced back to Tezuka's side. Tezuka finished the point off with a dunk smash. "15 all."

Atobe was in complete shock. "…my Waltzing towards…Destruction…" He mumbled slowly. "…He can actually copy my moves."

"Be awe Atobe." Tezuka simply said. Tezuka slipped Atobe's racket into his right hand. "Since your body is only use to playing with your right hand, let me see if you can beat yourself at your own game." Tezuka smirked. Tezuka tossed the ball into air and smashed it. Atobe didn't see that coming. The serve was too fast.

Atobe stood there frozen. He couldn't believe it. "30-15." Tezuka called out.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

"3 games to Love." Tezuka said in a bored tone. The whole match had been one-sided. Tezuka tossed the tennis ball over to Atobe's court. "Come one Atobe. Start playing…this is boring."

Atobe was still in completely shocked. Tezuka can do his tennis moves and Atobe's special moves. Tezuka used Atobe's insights, Waltzing towards Destruction, Ice World move, etc. Then with his moves, Tezuka zone, Zero-Shiki, etc. etc. It wasn't that Atobe wasn't trying, he was. Just the shock overpowered him the whole time.

'I _need to come with something or I'm going to lose, not only to Tezuka, but to me…_' Atobe stared at the racket in his hand. '_…I'm going to turn this game around. I'm going to play fair this time and give it my all._'

Atobe pointed Tezuka's racket at Tezuka. "It's going to change from this point on!" Tezuka smirked and got into position.

"That's more like it."

Atobe tossed the ball with his right hand. "Tezuka! Look out behind you!" Atobe shouted. Sadly…Tezuka looked. "15-0."

Over in the bushes next to the tennis match.

'_This is getting ugly. I have to stop this before it gets worst_.' Oishi thought. '_And since when did Tezuka started…talking differently?..._'

Oishi started to go through his bag to find something that would stop this match. '_I hope this will work_.'

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!

"What's going on?!" Tezuka ducked and covered his head with his racket. Well the racket wasn't much help since it was full of holes. One flied in and splashed on top of the racket and water suddenly burst out its container. "What's with these water balloons?!"

Atobe looked up from the ground and saw Tezuka being attacked by flying water balloons. "What the-?" Atobe looked around and saw it was coming from behind a bush. And then he saw…. He saw Oishi hiding in the bushes throwing the water balloons.

Oishi saw Atobe, the one stuck inside Tezuka's body, and gave Atobe a thumbs up. Atobe smirked and returned the thumbs up. Oishi continued to throw water balloons on Tezuka's side of the court.

"I can still play!" Tezuka shouted and slipped. Atobe stood up and threw the ball into air and raised his racket….

"Game! 3 games to 1!" Atobe called out. He was happy that he finally won a game and Tezuka slipped again.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

"Game and set! Won by Ato-No one!" Atobe said as he laid on the court. He raised his right fist up into the air. His left arm was in pain, but now he understood what it must have felt like when Tezuka when against him and still gave his all.

Tezuka laid there on his side of the court in a mess. After he had heard Atobe say there wasn't a winner, he started to laugh. Tezuka rolled onto his back and laughed as he raised his left fist to the sky as well.

Tezuka couldn't control is laughter. He just thought this match had to be the funniest one out of all. While he thought he was going to win strange things started to happen.

First game: Flying waters balloons attacked him and the court ended up wet. He lost that game.

Second game: Every time he chased on the returns…somewhere, somewhere on the court he always spotted a penny. A lucky shiny penny…that distracted him. Why it distracted him was that he kept thinking, '_What's a penny doing here in Japan_?'. He lost that game.

Third game: Once Tezuka got into position for a return…his cell phone went off. Tezuka would answer his phone while he played, but the voice on the other line was creepy, and Tezuka would miss the return. The creepy voice sounded like a killer doll saying 'hello' and 'how are you?'. It just scared him, so he lost that game. The score was even by this time.

Fourth/Fiveth/and Sixth game happened the same. Something creepy and unusual happened and left Tezuka covered in feathers, mess hair and clothes wrinkled by some strong wind, and last game…lots of money and candy were taped to him.

Atobe felt himself chuckled after hearing Tezuka laughing so hard on the other side of the net. The two ended up laughing hard, up until their stomach started hurting. Oishi, who was still hiding in the bushes, smiled. He was glad that nothing seriously bad happened, not including the stomach pain after all that laughing. Oishi stood up and left the two a lone. '_My work here is done. Now to go see how the team is doing…_'

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Oishi arrived to the court and his eyes widen. Everyone was on ground, not including Fuji, groaned while they clenched onto their stomachs. "Wha-what happened here?!"

"Oishi. What to try some?" Fuji held out a tray of his spicy food.

"No thanks, I'm full. A kind lady offered me some food to try…" Oishi lied. Fuji opened his eyes and then closed them again.

"I see." Fuji turned around to the team. "Oishi doesn't want his, so you guys have to finish it for him." More groans and hisses were heard across from everyone on the team.

"OISHI!" "OISHI!" Oishi turned around and saw Inui running towards him. "Oishi! Have you seen Tezuka? or Atobe? I can't find them…" Inui said through his heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry Inui. I haven't seen Tezuka or Atobe today. I was left in charge from the beginning." Oishi lied to Inui. Why is Oishi lying?!...

"Ah Inui, since everyone else is dying and you're the only one left…" Fuji held out the tray of spicy food to Inui. "…It's your turn to eat some."

"D-did you say…DYING?!" Everyone, from Inui to Oishi and the team on the ground exclaimed. Fuji opened his eyes and smiled brightly. Inui sweat dropped.

"Fine Fuji…but in exchange, you have to drink this." Inui held up a bottle with the clear liquid in it. '_I guess I'm not going to get any data on Tezuka or Atobe. Or even be able to live! Yanagi, if you're out there…continue on your journey to collect the data_.'

* * *

**Please Review.  
Question, concerns, complaints, or flames I'm open to.**

Fuji didn't kill the team, just to let you know.

I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm finally out of school, so now I have time to work on some stories. ^^  
Sorry, if it's not that funny like before.  
**Request(s):** Look at my profile... I've been away from Prince of Tennis for a long time. So i'm trying to get back in the "Prince of Tennis mind". I'm open to doing request. It's just to help me get back in the mood so I can write better for the upcoming chapters. ^^

Thanks. MyPrinceOishi08.


	16. A Little Something

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.  
A Little Something.  
Requested by: coolthade. Who wanted something that envolved Momoshiro.**

Expect OOC. Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Momoshiro took a stroll through, what looked like a forest, when he found a banana in the middle of the path. He looked at it for a while and then decided to pick it up. Momoshiro examined the banana… '_Cool! A banana! It's still fresh_…_it seems that it just came right out of the market_.'

Momoshiro figured that out because...First of all, there was a mini market, five minutes down the street. Second, the temperature of the banana was cool; however it was like 90 degrees outside. Third, there were no signs of the banana spoiling. The banana was completely yellow. Fourth, it was neatly placed. The banana was exactly placed directly in the middle of the path. The thing that gave it off was that the ends of the banana were 30-40ish degrees off the ground. Evenly balanced.

What Momoshiro didn't figure out…Inui and Yanagi were hanging onto the branches…right above him.

"Do you think he'll eat it?" Yanagi whispered. Yanagi was concern of getting caught. They were hanging right above him! Yanagi face went serious, after he thought it through. "Sadaharu. Why did we buy Momoshiro a banana? And how are we going to get him to drink the juice if we're just hanging around?"

"Don't worry. This time the juice is in the banana." Inui whispered back, keeping an eye out on Momoshiro. He didn't want to miss any important data.

"Wait. How do you know if the juice is going to work? Since it's mixed with different elements that is contain in the banana?" Yanagi whispered his question.

"This." Inui pulled Kippei out of nowhere. "See."

"What? He's still small…" Yanagi stared at Kippei, who seemed bored. Somehow everyone else was back to normal except for Kippei. There is a reason why he the only one that stayed small. Inui and Yanagi came to the conclusion, Kippei was the only one that panic…and ran.

"Not exactly. After Kippei ate a whole different banana, he grew 1 centimeter taller." Inui explained his observation. "If my calculations are correct…"

Math Time. '_Yah_!' Yanagi thought. "NO!" Kippei shouted.

Inui handed over Kippei to Yanagi, and he pulled out his notebook. "Tachibana Kippei. 179cm/5'9''. Captain of-"

"Skip the personal information and on with the banana thing." Yanagi said straight out. Kippei nodded too.

"Fine." Inui flicked his notebook which flipped the page over. Inui was hanging onto the tree with one handed and held onto his notebook with the other. Yanagi. Same thing but he held Kippei. "Tachibana Kippei is 7.62cm/3inches right now…"

Kippei lowered his head in shame. '_I'm only 7.62cm/3inches_…'

"That means Kippei was 6.62cm/2.6inches before…" Yanagi felt bad for Kippei being tiny in this big world. Yanagi started to wonder what an ant thought about, being tiny in this world…

"Tachibana ate a whole banana, of course without the peel…he grew 1 centimeter." Inui continued. "It was an average size banana which means it was 120g/4.2oz/.0084lb. However the edible part of a banana is only 7/8 of the whole thing. Which says with the peel the banana would be-"

"Sadaharu. We don't need to know the whole g/oz/or lb. of the banana, not even the peel. Just tell us the edible part." Yanagi interrupted, quietly.

Inui almost lost it, because Yanagi already cut him off twice in the middle of his explanation. Well he could have been cut off a couple more times by Kippei, but Inui couldn't hear his squeaky, tiny voice. Yanagi had a reason to cut him. Why? '_I don't want the readers/writers to get a headache_…' he thought.

"179cm/5'9'' subtract 7.62cm/3inches equals 171.38cm/5'6''. Tachibana has to eat about 171.5 bananas with an average weight of 120g/4.2oz/.0084lb. to return back to his normal size." Inui concluded.

"Kippei's eyes were huge. '_So many bananas_…' "I. Have. To. Eat. 171.5. Bananas?! HECK NO!!! I'm not going to eat 171.5 bananas! Not even one banana for 171.5 days straight!! FREAK NO! I rather stay small for the rest of my life! Inui-mhmmhmmh."

Momo looked around at his eye level. "Hmm, I thought I heard a squeaky voice somewhere. Oh-well."

Inui and Yanagi were annoyed by his squeaky voice, so Yanagi covered his little mouth. Inui started to go on more about bananas. He forgot about Momoshiro, and was more interested in bananas. Yanagi looked down to see Momoshiro walking off with the banana in his hand. It's amazing how the whole time Momoshiro had no clue what just happened in the tree above him. Guess he was too busy in thought about taking the banana or not.

"For a 100g banana, it high a high source of VitaminB6, Vitamin C, and Potassium. Vitamin B6 with a 0.367mg…which is 28%, Vitamin C at 15% and Potassium at 8%...That means for a 120g bana"

"Inui. Momoshiro-"

"Renji! Stop interrupting me!"

"But-"

"You keep cutting me off because you can't stand that I have more knowledge, is that it?"

"…no. Momo-"

"Stop bringing Momoshiro into this problem. As I was saying-"

"SA-DA-HA-RU! Yanagi yelled.

"What?! Can't you wait your turn?!" Inui was really annoyed.

"No."

"Can I say something?" Kippei said in high pitch tone with his arm raised up. Both, Yanagi and Inui, nodded. "Momo walked off with my banana." Inui quickly focused back to where Momo was supposed to be, but no one was there. Yanagi slapped his forehead.

"That was what I was trying to say." Yanagi said.

"Oh…" Inui stayed quiet for a second and suddenly dropped himself down to the ground. "We don't have much time. We have to follow Momo."

Yanagi was about to let go of the tree when he started to hear Kippei squeaking like crazy. He looked at Kippei in his hands. "What is it?"

"Don't let go! Don't let go! Don't let go of the tree! Please climb down!" Kippei screamed. He didn't want to experience a drop like you do when go on a shuttle rocket at the amusement park. Yanagi sighed and climbed down slowly out of the tree.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Inui and Yanagi ran as fast they could after Momo. Kippei wore a pilot's goggles plus head cover and hanged on tight to Inui. Inui and Kippei then stopped dead in their tracks…they couldn't believe what they saw.

"Oh, hey guys!" Momo noticed them and smiled. He placed a batch of bananas on top of big cart. The big cart had tons and tons of bananas.

"W-what are you going to do with all those bananas?" Yanagi barely spoke out. Inui had his mouth dropped open and so did Kippei.

"Oh these?" Momo picked up a random banana. "Tezuka and Sanada are doing a music video about bananas and so they need lots of bananas. I think it was Banana no Nami-well something like that."

"What are you going to do with the bananas after?" Inui and Yanagi said at the same time, with a 100 percent in sync.

"I don't know yet. Maybe just throw them out."

"NO!" Inui and Yanagi said. The two didn't want their experiment to go to waste just like that. Inui stepped forward closer to Momo. "Momo…after you guys are done with the bananas, we'll take them off your hands." Momo didn't really care why Inui wanted all the bananas but it did sound great that he didn't have to work later on.

"They're all yours." Momo grinned and happily walked off leaving the banana job to Inui and Yanagi. Including Kippei. Tezuka and Sanada walked up to them and asked where Momoshiro went. After the two heard that Momo walked off on the job…they were going to give him 200 laps. 100 from Tezuka and the other 100 from Sanada. It's Momo's gift for collecting the bananas and walking off on the job.

Instead Inui and Yanagi had to set everything up. Hang bananas by a string. Place a bowl full of bananas on the tables. They had to fry some bananas, chop some bananas, mix some bananas, smash some bananas, …and they even made Banana Split Ice Creams! Don't forget the walls had to be painted! But the paint was actual paint; it was color of a Banana!

The three of them never knew how much stuff you can do with bananas…

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

After the music video…Inui, Yanagi, and Kippei were stuck with a pile of bananas without their skins. To be exact, there were 171 bananas and a half. Sometime during the setup Yanagi was hungry and ate the other half of the half banana.

"Hey Kippei, how much bananas did you keep count?" Inui asked all tired out. Kippei looked at his mini clipboard.

"…171 and a half." Kippei said. Suddenly Inui and Yanagi's ears were fully on. Kippei noticed both of them exchanged looks back and forth and then he knew something was up. "W-what's the matter?"

"Remember what we said before about how many bananas you had to eat until you get back to your regular size…" Inui spoke first. Then Yanagi finished the sentence. "…Well there happens to exact number of bananas to do just that. And we're not going to waste all these bananas."

Kippei's eyes widen. "AHH~!" he screamed in high pitch and threw his mini clipboard in the air. Kippei ran for it like crazy. Inui and Yanagi tried to act fast, but this time he was a little speedy guy.

**-Inui & Yanagi-**

Next morning, Kippei was back to his regular size. "I'm going to-" Kippei covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Kippei!" An ran and stopped at the bathroom door. "I bought something that would help that tummy ache!" An held up a plastic bag full of bananas.


	17. Marui Bunta

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Prince of Tennis**.  
Sorry for my updating in forever! **Thank you so much for supporting me**^^

**Expect OOC**.

* * *

Another day of practice at Rikkai Dai.

"Man, I'm so tired.." Marui said exhausted as he plopped down on the ground besides Yanagi; who was standing . "I need a piece of gum."

"Hm?" Yanagi glanced down towards Marui and started to have thoughts. "Bunta. I have a drink I think you should try.. It'll make you less tired.."

"Really? What kind?" Marui asked without taking a look back at Yanagi. Instead he was tried to look for a piece of gum in his tennis bag.

"Ah…It's sweet." Yanagi replied. He held out the bottle already in hand to Marui.

"Cool." Marui raised his hand out and accepted the clear bottle of Inui & Yanagi's drink. He swallowed it all down quickly, almost like he was desperate to fill his thirst. "Wow, that is sweet! It's tastes like- like-I don't know sweet!" Yanagi nodded in satisfaction.

"Hey Marui, can I hang out with you this evening? So I can collect some data-I mean…" There was a long pause for Yanagi couldn't think of how to overcome his mistake. '_What should I say now?! Collect some Information?…Statistics?...Facts?...Figures?...Numbers?...Records?..._'

"Sure! You can come over and have dinner with us." Marui smiled and stood up. "Thanks for the drink." Yanagi was relieved that he didn't really have to say anything in the first place.

----------Inui & Yanagi.

On the way.

"This chocolate is good." Marui happily munched on a piece of chocolate he had in his hand. "Want some?"

"No thanks." Yanagi replied. Then something registered his thoughts. "By the way, where did you get the chocolate? I thought Sanada took all your chocolate away this morning and wasn't going to give them back."

Marui suddenly stopped. "…I don't know." The two of them paused and pondered for a second before to continue their walk. They thought it wasn't a big deal.

----------Inui & Yanagi.

At Marui's home.

The two walked over to Marui's room to put their bags in their. Marui grabbed the strip of his tennis bag from his shoulders and suddenly every contained in the bag hit the floor. In Marui's hand was a chocolate bar. Yanagi and Marui complete froze in shock, speechless and amazement. Yanagi quickly pulled out his notepad.

"Don't move!" Yanagi warned while at the same time he quickly was writing. Marui listened to his order and continued to stare at the floor and the chocolate bar in his hand. Marui took a bit of the chocolate. "Ok, Marui. Um touch the trash can." Yanagi pointed to the closest object near Marui.

"Why? I don't want to touch my trash can."

"Just do it." Yanagi ordered. Marui gave in and touched the trash can next to him. The trash can changed into a chocolate bar this time with almonds.

"Cool!" Marui picked it up and studied if it really was chocolate. It was. Quickly Marui touched his textbooks from school, and they turned into dark chocolate.

Item after Item Marui touched everything in his room. The results always came out chocolate bars of different kinds of flavor. Yanagi quietly stood in the open space and took notes without a problem. _'This is so awesome.'_ Yanagi chuckled in his head.

The sad thing though it didn't last very long. Yanagi recorded the reaction only lasted 25 minutes at the start when he got home. The two noticed Marui couldn't change anything into chocolate anymore when Marui tried to touch Yanagi and change his into a chocolate bunny.

---------Inui & Yanagi.

School next day.

"Marui Bunta!" The teacher yelled. "Where is your homework?! And don't you think you can use the excuse 'My dog ate it'!"

"It turned into chocolate and I ate it." Marui answered like it was a normal thing to say. He smiled.

The teacher didn't bought it, and crossed her arms. "And I suppose that's the same reason you didn't bring your textbook?"

"Yep."

"MARUI!"

"What?" Marui asked innocently.

Yanagi slowly raised his hand. "He really did eat his homework.."


End file.
